Twisted Metal: Harbor City
by Gamemast15r
Summary: Based on the cancelled sequel to Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Harbor City happens years after the previous competition. Calypso is back and ready to host the explosive finale of the tournament, which features both the older contestants and some new blood.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twisted Metal video game series, nor do I own any of the characters or ANYTHING. That means nothing as it is owned by "Eat, Sleep, Play", "Sony" and whomever else. The story is based on a cut sequel to the video game "Twisted Metal: Black". I will try to keep to the material used in the cut game and try to keep in canon with the "Black" Canon.**

 _ **Twisted Metal: Harbor City (Black 2):**_

(Intro: Shows Calypso on the roof of a tower, looking down on the city)

Calypso: Many, many years ago..I hosted the popular contest "Twisted Metal" in the wonderful city of Midtown..(Shows peace and tranquility)..well to go to that city again would be the epitome of stupidity as it is now a crumbling wasteland still rebuilding itself from all those many years ago…(Shows Chaos caused by the competition, such as the Ferris Wheel riding through the Suburbs in Twisted Metal: Black, people slaughtered by the contestants and the aftermath, which includes the reconstruction and a crane that says "Whittlebone Construction Company"). It still hasn't even rebuilt itself yet. Now we need a new battleground and after years of meticulous planning I think have found the perfect place...HARBOR CITY!

Besides the point though, I'm sorry I get ahead of myself sometimes, let me start over. My name is Calypso and I am the host of "Twisted Metal", a car combat "experience". In this competition the most skilled drivers in the known area fighting one another to the death until the last one stands for the ultimate prize: One Wish. It may sound like a meager sum but to these people it means not just one wish, but everything.

It is time for the grand finale to take place in Harbor City, a neighboring city to Midtown. The battlegrounds will take place from the innocent suburbs to the dark and dangerous Carnivals to the city to anywhere else that I feel like destroying! We have our same contestants coming back plus some new blood. All I have to say now is...Good luck drivers, and welcome to TWISTED METAL!


	2. Playgrounds of Destruction

**Playgrounds of Destruction:**

 **Carnival of Darkness:**

Needle Kane's new Carnival, filled with booby traps, secrets and...well traps. What in hell do you expect from a psychotic serial killer clown. The main starting area is the arena of the same name from Twisted Metal: Lost to the destroyed carcass remains of the moving circus in Twisted Metal 2013 to a remake of the Carnival from Twisted Metal 4 to finally the Sweet Tooth Maze, which connects to each arena.

 **Death Port and Docks:**

The Docks, a wonderful place to ship things in and out and more importantly: Used for illegal activities. The docks are interconnected with multiple ships that are destructible, which also connects to the main Harbor City Port, mainly called Death Port because of it's high rate of deaths from suspicious accidents and drownings.

 **Suburban Terror:**

The suburbs, a place with a giant movie theater playing "War of the Monsters", a church, some bowling alleys and a bunch of creepy mansions owned by former war criminals with shady pasts, along with a giant statue on a pizza parlor. It's like playing in your own backyard, except there's nothing left to really play around in.

 **Stadium Slaughter:**

A giant stadium connected to the highway, usually used for monster truck rallies and other sorts of special occasions...this is a very special occasion...Give the audience a show that they will never forget about!

 **Harbor City:**

Inside the main city of Harbor, the place with all the skyscrapers, the mayor's office, multiple buildings owned by big time corporations, the park in the middle of the city and even a nice little globe on the fountain too that will crush anything in it's path.

 **The Ghetto:**

The Ghetto, literally one of the only places where you'll see the sign "Welcome to the Ghetto". It is the place of hardship, gang warfare and the higher powers keeping people down, what's not to love? Tear up the neighborhood, bring down the corrupt police system, and stir the boiling pot of violence that has corrupted this neighborhood for so long.

 **Harbor Shopping Plaza:**

Welcome to the Harbor Shopping Plaza, the mega mall that satisfies dreams, you could buy toys, food, clothes and anything you desire. Too bad that the Twisted Metal competition has arrived in time for the 50% sale, and the prices are gonna blow up once they are done with the place.

 **Harbor City Railyard:**

The Railyard...the place where the trains come to life, shipping back and forth Harbor City and delivering goods to various places. It's also the place for various youths to spray on the side of the locomotives and...well the Twisted Metal competition...derail your opponents and destroy your competition, it's also noted to be careful of the trains going in and out of the railyard, a lot of them tend to go really fast and if you drive in their path...well you'll get derailed yourself.

 **SCenter:**

The nice side of town, other than the burbs. It has it's own little fair and even an enormous tower that suspiciously looks like the Space Needle. This little area has also been known as the wealthy sector, that means all the rich people hang out here. Get to work, see if you can truly bring this wealthy establishment down to it's knees.

 **Rooftops:**

The rooftops of the skyscrapers seen in the main city square, (albeit brutally demolished from earlier) drive across the rooftops of this wonderful city and make the towers finally collapse for good. Consists of remakes of the rooftops from all the previous Twisted Metal games.

 **Jaffe & Friends Junkyard:**

Do you remember the last Twisted Metal competition when we fought in that one junkyard? Well we have another junkyard to fight in, again. The owners even let us use the junk in the yard for armor and other assortments for the contest. Use this place to your advantage, take out your opponents with falling cranes, car crushers and much, much more.

 **The Sewer System:**

You may think this is some ordinary sewer system but it most definitely isn't. It's got things like an underground gladiator arena taken over by Calypso, a 300 or so year old dungeon, many pipes, traps, crypts, and much much more. It's the perfect place if you want to experience a modern day, vehicle driven gladiator battle.

 **Ragnarok Prison:**

Ragnarok Prison is a prison island away from the confines of society. The only way into the city (other than the usual boats and helicopters, although there are rumors of using sewer pipes) is a giant ass bridge into the city with huge gates guarded with the usual shit you see in the movies. The prison is on full alert as the Twisted Metal competition drives into their walls, looking for any stray prisoners that escape in the midst of it.

 **Harbor City Military Base:**

Did you know that Uncle Sam wants you to die? Did you know that Uncle Sam is now dead? And so is everyone else in the base! Drive through the military base as you activate missiles to destroy cities & world famous landmarks, unlock national secrets and ruin the military infrastructure we all have paid a lot of tax dollars for.

 **The Harbor City National Airport:**

The Harbor City National Airport, home of safe flights, built in coffee shops and the TSA. The following flights have been cancelled and there's a one way ticket to hell for the contestants. Drive through the airport, destroy the hangers and if you can, get on a plane before it's too late..

 _ **Secret Arenas:**_

 **UFO:**

It's official, the Twisted Metal competition has now officially been abducted by suspicious aliens. Set on a giant alien mothership, the contestants will have to use the new alien tech to their advantage and get off the alien mothership before the visitors enact Plan 9...

 **Hell:**

It's...well….Hell….what else could it be. It's the place where sinners suffer for all eternity and all of that fun shit, and our good friend the Devil himself allowed us to have the competition in hell too. Hell, (no pun intended) you might even find him in the center of the it, sitting next to Adolf Hitler & Ted Bundy. Be careful of the numerous amounts of traps that has been set up by the demons of hell or you may end up as a tortured soul as well.

 **Calypso's Blimp:**

The Blimp of the host himself, flying high above the streets of Harbor City itself. It's big enough for many of the vehicles to fly on, longer than the Titanic and several feet down..which means if it goes down, a lot of the city will go down too. But for now enjoy your flight while it lasts….

 **Mind of Madness:**

This is the true mind of evil..of chaos, of horror, of madness. You'll explore the mind of one of the most dangerous psychopaths in not only the Twisted Metal Competition, but the world. You'll see what makes him tick, what drives him. Behind the mask is something of true evil. And you'll be fighting in his head...as if you weren't already.


	3. Suspects

**Harbor City Police Department Case & Suspect Records:**

Notes by Detective Pena

 _ **Suspects**_

 **Agent Stone (AKA Outlaw):**

Notes: Agent Stone was a law enforcement officer from a city called "Midtown", just a bunch of miles north from here. He joined the force because of his family legacy, his father was a police officer and so was his uncle and their father before and so on. Let's see: exceptional shooter, assigned as a sniper. Rarely killed anyone, but locked in Blackfield Asylum (like most of these freaks) but this guys a bit different. He had some Dissociative Amnesia caused by episodic depression and was treated with Intensive Regression therapy, antidepressants and allowed no visitors. I feel sorry for the guy, another one of our fine officers driven mad.

 **(Regular: Agent Stone is forever forced to relive the night he won the Twisted Metal contest. Each night he stands before Calypso, prepared to be redeemed...and each night ends with a bullet straight through the brain. For Agent Stone, there is no escape...or is there?)**

Vehicle: Standard Issue armored van of the swat team.

Special Attack: Stone will rise up from inside Outlaw and fires his custom turret rapidly at any nearby opponents. If he can line up directly with an opponent he will send an onslaught of bullets and missiles towards them.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 5/10

Armor: 7/10

Special Weapon: 7/10

Mounted Turret

 **Mr. Grimm:**

Notes: The man behind the mask is unknown but from what I heard around town he was a Vietnam Veteran, got captured by the enemy, and thrown into a pit like a fucking dog with his best friend, a Private Benjamin Forrester, who was in the same platoon as the suspect. I've heard around town that the people call him Mr. Grimm, because of his creepy skull mask. Had to eat his buddy just to survive and after he was rescued he snapped. Sent to Blackfield for PTSD and has Cannibalistic tendencies...after seeing the way these scum act on the streets I wouldn't be surprised if he became our next Needles. It also doesn't help that the government won't give any data on the man so I can at least figure out where he might be.

( **Regular: Grimm's taste for human flesh has not abated. Grimm's sanity has not returned. He now spends his nights racing through the streets of Midtown, now Harbor City, searching for his next meal while speaking to the rotting skull of his dead friend that he wears as a helmet. In recent years he has begun to think he may actually be the Grim Reaper..)**

Vehicle: Armored Motorcycle that was formerly used by his commander, who was ripped apart by friendly fire.

Special Attack: A scythe that was once used in 'Nam, now it delivers a quick, but explosive death to combatants. It's one of the most powerful, yet most difficult special attacks available.

Control: 10/10

Speed: 8/10

Armor: 2/10

Special Weapon: 10/10:

Sickle

 **John Doe (AKA Roadkill):**

Notes: Damn, two of the finest officers locked up in Blackfield Asylum, although this one has amnesia. Was an Undercover F.B.I. agent who was assigned to take down a Doomsday Cult, same one that Agent Stone was working on. The cult planted a bomb in the "Midtown Center for Disease Control" and went to another building holding a woman and her child hostage as a distraction. John Doe apparently got rid of the bomb and then got blown back, causing said Amnesia. True American Hero, has a wife and two kids too. I wonder if they knew what their father has become…apparently he was shot and left for dead though...although I assume by the numerous amount of sightings we've seen that he's not dead.

( **Regular: An undercover cop trying to bring down the Twisted Metal contest, the original John Doe was killed by Calypso at the end of Twisted Metal Black, rumor is Midtown P.D. has a whole team of John Does, all with the same mission: take down Calypso.)**

Vehicle: Roadkill's creation is as much of a mystery as its driver but John Doe knows it's his only chance to win Twisted Metal. Rumor has it though that the car was made out of spare parts from at "Zorko Bros. Scrap & Salvage".

Special Attack: John Doe fires a series of missiles, the longer the missile button is used the more the missiles will be fired in a single volley. The missiles will light up one after another and once it's fully charged the lights will flash, indicating that it is charged for Maximum Damage. It has to be fired right away or it will backfire, resulting in a lost attack.

Control: 8/10

Speed: 8/10

Armor: 6/10

Special Weapon: 8/10

Series Missiles

 **Bloody Mary (AKA Spectre):**

Notes: According to her court designated therapist, Mary grew up depressed, her case starts with grade school, liked some guy, he rejected her by pushing her into the mud, which she later punished him by sending him to the hospital...that's one way to handle rejection. She grew up being obsessed with finding the perfect husband and snapped at her friend's wedding when she threw the bouquet at Mary, that and because she was off the medication it didn't help, and she snapped, flew into a psychotic rage and killed her friend, wearing her wedding dress. Sent to Blackfield Asylum for Intermittent Explosive Disorder and Delusional Disorder. Further Leads went nowhere after she left, except a dead male with axe wounds and a scar on his head.

( **Regular: In the years since Twisted Metal Black, Bloody Mary has lost all hold on reality. She is not sure what she wants anymore. She simply does what comes naturally to her: Driving and Killing. Secretly, she hopes to be killed in the contest, and have her suffering come to an end.)**

Vehicle: While attending one of her friends weddings, Bloody Mary ripped off the bride's brand new sports car and escaped unnoticed.

Special Attack: Screaming fiery missile that locks onto it's target. Once target lock-on is achieved the missile will burrow underground and through walls to relentlessly reach its opponent. You better be careful for it's screams..

Control: 9/10

Speed: 9/10

Armor: 3/10

Special Weapon: 5/10

Ghost Missile

 **Dollface (AKA Darkside):**

Notes: It says here she grew up in a dysfunctional family, no siblings, both parents worked long hours. At Age Ten her mother passed away, so she was living with her dad, graduated college and left home, when she went to work for a Mr. Creole, a craftsman. She was found with a sort of doll mask locked to her face and locked in Blackfield Asylum, where she was treated for Bipolar Disorder, Brain Damage and Catatonic Features. Leads on this case show that there was evidence that Mr. Creole locked her in the mask, but any ways to follow up on it has disappeared following Creole's body locked in an Iron Maiden. Last seen driving a semi-truck towards Harbor City.

( **Regular: Dollface's mask is starting to get smaller the more she grows, even to the point where she gets some moderate brain damage. But even then she has not given up on her quest to stop evil men.)**

Vehicle: A Semi-Truck she stole from a driver she hitched ride from, with a siren-less police car acting as a ram.

Special Attack: She can accelerate at breakneck speed and crashes through anything, damaging the opponents with ease, and can be used in any direction, including left, right and backwards.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 4/10

Armor: 9/10

Special Weapon: 7/10

Power Ram

 **Raven (AKA Shadow):**

Notes: I definitely remember this case on TV. Her friend was drowned by some idiots in some prank got wrong and she was put into Blackfield because of "insanity reasons". Last thing I heard about her was that she disappeared and she was into black magic shit. If that's the case was she the reason those two boys were found dead in their car at the docks? I should look into this more at a later time.

 **(Regular: Raven drives a haunted hearse filled with the vengeful souls of the dead it once carried. Using her powerful voodoo dolls, she has become a hero to the people of Midtown and Harbor, an Urban Legend who protects the innocents from the freaks and killers who roam the streets of this cursed city.)**

Vehicle: Raven stole the hearse that delivered her friend from the funeral home to the cemetery. The special attack gained the hearse the name "Shadow".

Special Attack: Launches an explosive "Shadow" along the ground. It mysteriously travels towards it's target as if controlled by dark occult powers. With the special attack fired, if you press the fire weapon button a second time it will detonate into a fiery blast. Raven can also fire a turret that's like Outlaw's special attack and deals more damage but for less time.

Control: 7/10

Speed: 6/10

Armor: 6/10

Special Attack: 6/10

Shadow Burst and Raven Gunner

 **Billy Ray Stillwell (AKA Junkyard Dog):**

Notes: Billy Ray Stillwell, a farmer who was locked up in Blackfield Asylum for murdering his wife. Treated for Chronic Schizophrenia and Borderline Personality Disorder. The weird thing about this case was that he killed his wife because she and some pilot planned to kill him by spraying pesticides on him, and they were doing it for the insurance money, at least according to the evidence picked up at the residence. Murdered beyond recognition with what looked to be a Hoe, but the pilot was nowhere to be found. I don't know where the pilot is but to be honest if I were in his shoes I wouldn't blame him for doing what he did. God I'm starting to sound like these freaks.

 **(Regular: At the end of Twisted Metal: Black, Billy Ray embarked on his life's ambition: to outdo Sweet Tooth as Midtown (and now Harbor City's) most notorious serial killer. It's been 10 years since that vow and he has yet to kill another soul. Until Tonight..)**

Vehicle: Billy Ray's vehicle, the Junkyard Dog, is a run down tow truck that helps him earn a second income towing stranded motorists to the local mechanic for repairs.

Special Attack: A flaming spiked ball dangles from the truck's tow arm. It's similar to a gas can except more powerful.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 4/10

Armor: 9/10

Special Weapons: 6/10

Spiked-Ball Catapult

 **Jebidiah (AKA Brimstone):**

Note: Jebidiah used to be a priest that lived in Midtown, emphasis on the word "lived". Jebidiah was locked up in Blackfield Asylum for murdering a couple and their child in a church during a baptism. He was treated for Paranoid Schizophrenia with persecutory and grandiose delusions. How he went from an evangelist to a murderer with delusions is beyond me. This case is closed now, his body was already found, splattered on the pavement below. According to the crime scene, Jebidiah was found with small incisions on his hands and had jumped off of the building. Now the only details I hear about him are old memories and tall tales. Case Closed.

 **(Regular: This rejected evangelist took his own life at the end of Twisted Metal: Black. Rejected by Heaven and Hell, Jebediah's spirit now roams the Earth, searching for those who wronged him. Locals say if you see Jebediah's ghost, you will be dead from a car accident within a year.)**

Vehicle: This rusty, travel-worn vehicle serves as Preacher's traveling church and also his place for penance. Chained and shackled in the back is a poor soul who refuses to answer for his sins.

Special Attack: Preacher has convinced his followers from the grave that death is the only option for those who refuse to believe. A maniacal follower fully strapped with dynamite is hurled towards opponents to grab onto the vehicle's roof. Once he makes contact, he'll sacrifice himself in the hopes that the opponent's sins will be redeemed. Brimstone is also fashioned with crudely-constructed crucifixes and stained glass windows, similar to church windows. There is also a massive stake chained to the hood, which deals more ram damage than regular.

Control: 8/10

Speed: 8/10

Armor: 5/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

 **Frank "No-Face" McCutcheon (AKA Crazy 8):**

Notes: The disappearance of Frank McCutcheon, another victim to Midtown. His father was a boxer, and so was he. Had a record of beating most if not all of his opponents. Though that would change because one day he fought some big time boxer named Phil "Drillbit" Hopkins and lost before the first round was over. Damn I remember that day, one of my colleagues placed money on him and lost. Last known location was Blackfield, of course. Apparently he also tore up six people at the hospital too...only god knows why...

 **(Regular: After killing the doctor that did this to him, No Face is obsessed with rebuilding his mutilated mug. Tracking and killing those he deems evil, he steals the eyes and tongues of his victims. He struggles to create a new face for himself, one that will allow him to smile at his baby daughter without making her burst into tears. After 8 years still no luck.)**

Vehicle: No Face drives the very car that his father won in a title match many, many years ago. It's dated appearance hides it's advanced special attack.

Special Attack: The car surrounds itself in an electric surge that seeks out nearby targets. An additional surge explodes with another tap of the special weapon button and the electric field can be charged up by pressing the button rapidly three times in the direction of the enemy. Make sure to keep opponents close, otherwise the connection will be lost.

Control: 7/10

Speed: 8/10

Armor: 5/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

Field Surge

 **Charlie Kane & Son (AKA Yellow Jacket):**

Notes: Charlie Kane, one of the first people questioned about the Sweet Tooth Murders, him and his son were the sane ones of the family left, because the mother died a long time ago. I heard one day on the news that Charlie was shot in his own cab by a passenger, blood spewing out of his head. From there I heard a bunch of weird shit, one rumor was that the crime scene was disturbed, one was Charlie became a zombie, and another one that his son controlled him through some machine. I don't know what it was but whatever it was was covered up by the Midtown Police Department. It's also been noted that they tried to put the son in Foster Care but I don't know what happened, whatever did happen they just disappeared...and so did the crime scene vehicle…The Midtown Police Department needs to take care of their shit.

 **(Regular: The brother of Sweet Tooth controls his father via remote control. The macabre duo have decided to track and kill Sweet Tooth and then kill themselves. Doing so will destroy the family bloodline, putting an end to generations of murderers and psychopaths. He was also kidnapped by Calypso but escaped years later, piloting the taxi cab again and plotting to take down Calypso too for murdering his dad…again.)**

Vehicle: Yellow Taxicab, same one that Charlie was murdered in.

Special Attack: Spikes protrude from the car in six different directions. They can either be fired, utilizing a homing property, or automatically fired when ramming into an opponent. Should be used with Turbo for a damage boost.

Control: 7/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 6/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

Ground Spikes

 **Axel:**

Notes: This case is something you usually see in the movies, the man and wife are happy, wife is murdered whose case goes unsolved, guy swears revenge. Although according to my file from there his story goes way different. He built a machine of death and destruction and strapped himself between the wheels as a punishment for his wife's death. The questions I have to ask is how does he eat, or go to the bathroom, or...well do anything?

 **(Regular: Still aching over the murder of his wife. Feeling her death was his fault he chooses to stay strapped to the wheels, his feet dragging against hot asphalt, ripped apart, bleeding, and causing him tremendous pain. One day he hopes he will have done his penance and the spirit of his wife will forgive him.)**

Vehicle: 2 Giant Monster truck wheels programmed to move with his hands

Special Attack: Shoots out a blue ring of energy that blows the opponent up into the air. It can also, if the button is pressed 3 times quickly, Axel can use his giant wheels with his remote control to ram the opponent in front of him, inflicting heavy damage.

Control: 6/10

Speed: 5/10

Armor: 5/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

Shockwave and Encasement Rage

 **Cage (AKA Warthog):**

Notes: Not much is known about this "Cage" guy. Other then, of course he is a serial killer, for fucks sake there's enough serial killers in this city but I digress. The case on him is being built but with most of the department on Needles Kane there's not much to go on. My friend Detective Vanderbilt said from what she gathered so far that the suspect is that he usually uses just a knife and that there are usually tears at his scenes which is why we've came to nickname him "The Teardrop Killer". Whether this is an intentional or not I don't know, but the killer may have a conscience.

 _NEW UPDATE: The tears have gone, so maybe the killer has stopped for now? It is unknown if he will strike again._

( **Regular:** **Cage got his wish and much more..Cage not only lost the feeling of humanity but he also fought Needles Kane and...well...lost his arms and legs. He was kept alive to teach a lesson to others, leaving only his head and Torso. No one knows how Cage is driving his vehicle but it's safe to say he wants revenge.)**

Vehicle: A station wagon with Tank Treads

Special Attack: Vehicle releases a huge stream of flames from Warthog's cannon. Most effective when used against a single opponent but can be used to engulf a large amount of opponents.

Control: 4/10

Speed: 5/10

Armor: 9/10

Special Weapon: 7/10

 **Black (AKA Manslaughter):**

Notes: There's been rumors around the area, rumors from our informants on the streets that...well they're afraid to go out on the streets at night and it's not because of Needles Kane. A lot of informants say there's been a sort of demon walking around killing people asking for a "Calypso". It is believed to be the same as the No. 2 on the list of F.B.I.'s most wanted. Descriptions have been said to have a person completely covered its face with a mask that has two zippers covering his mouth and the top of his head. There has been no other connections to any other contestant. However he was last spotted in Midtown in some sort of dump truck. I believe it to probably be a hoax but if there is some sort of demon like this that's worse than Needles Kane, then I hope it's on our side or we're fucked.

 **(Regular: No one knows where Black comes from, but he seems incapable of dying** , **and he only has one goal: to kill Calypso. The latest rumor is that Black actually comes from a parallel universe where a different, more colorful Calypso wants to use Black to murder his darker twin.)**

Vehicle: A large dump truck that's slow but has great power.

Special Attack: The boulders in the bucket of his dump truck are heated up and launched straight forward to create a devastating wall of destruction. The boulders also evenly spread out, making it ideal for striking multiple enemies, even at long distances.

Control: 3/10

Speed: 3/10

Armor: 9/10

Special Weapon: 7/10

Rolling Crush

 **Needles Kane (AKA Sweet Tooth):**

Notes: Needles Kane, Serial Killer Clown who uses his Ice Cream Van to lure his victims whom he tortures and mutilates, then dumps in his van's freezer. His hunting grounds have been Midtown and now Harbor City. Arrested and thrown into Blackfield Asylum for three months yet somehow escaped, which has been the longest he's been confined.

Description: Suspenders, no shirt, Polka dotted pants, clown makeup and his head for some strange reason has always been on fire. Apprehend Suspect if seen, he is armed and EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, so much he's No. 1 on the F.B.I.'s Most Wanted list.

 **(Regular: A serial killer on the streets of Midtown, looking for his next victim. Related to the driver of Yellow Jacket, which his brother controls. In Twisted Metal Black he killed Calypso after learning that his curse would never go away if he kept killing. Now he is back, and the citizens of Harbor City better run. But there's only one question...what's he fighting for now?)  
**  
Vehicle: A modified Ice Cream Truck

Special Attack: Can turn into a towering contraception that can shoot numerous hidden missiles at his opponents that have their own homing mechanism. Rumor has it he even modified it to turn into a walking robot that can also shoot flames.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 4/10

Armor: 8/10

Special Weapon: 7/10

Sweet Tooth Robot

 **Unlockables:**

 **Severed Sam (AKA 12-Pak):**

Notes: Sam Boomer, respected stock car driver that was killed in an accident. That day on the track was a very crazy one, with one viewer of the race stealing his head! Rumors have it now on the streets of Harbor City that not only the guy who has it is still there but that Sam was apparently resurrected from the dead like some fucking Frankenstein and that he still searches for it. I guess people in this damn town are crazier than most of the people on these case files.

 **(Regular: Once a respected stock car driver, Sam Boomer was involved in a horrific crash that resulted in him being decapitated. A crazed fan stole his head afterward. After being resurrected with the same technology and techniques used on the Driver of Yellow Jacket, he entered the tournament in the hopes of being reunited with his head.)**

Vehicle: His vehicle is a Prized Stock Car that was used on the day of his tragic accident.

Special Attack: The longer he holds the special button down, the more missiles that fire and the more the damage increases. (Basically the Swarm Missile from Twisted Metal: Head On.)

Control: 8/10

Speed: 9/10

Armor: 4/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

 **Stu and Bryson (AKA Hammerhead):**

Notes: Stu and Bryson Miron, two homicidal stick up thieves (also brothers) on the run from the law in Harbor City. Last seen location was at the stadium where they made off with a monster truck while evading the law. Known to shoot on site, all officers call for backup when near the suspects.

 **(Regular: Stu and Bryson are two brothers who are also high school flunkies. All they wanna do is get high and steal, they are known for brandishing pump shotguns and robbing establishments all over Harbor City. Their wish is to be able to raise enough money to get the hell out of Harbor City and to obtain a great amount of wealth to start a sanctuary for rejects like them)**

Vehicle: Using a monster truck that they stole when escaping from the police at the stadium, the monster truck has been modified by spare parts to be more resistant.

Special Attack: The monster truck has been modified to jump higher, which means it can jump above the opponents and strike down fast when enemies are nearby, dealing heavy damage.

Control: 4/10

Speed: 2/10

Armor: 8/10

Special Weapon: 9/10

Crusher

 **Angel (AKA Pit Viper):**

Notes: Angel is an assassin that has grown up in the ghettos of Harbor City and trained in the military. Angel was dishonorably discharged and released from her contract. She has since went underground where she has lent her services to anyone who wants them. Location is unknown. What I want to know is what led her to be discharged and how did she disappear so quickly...

 **(Regular: A former hoodlum on the streets of Harbor City, Angel enlisted in the armed forces in the Middle East. But something happened while she served, something she can only wished could go away, something she wished she could repent...later served as an Assassin for underground figures before running into the Twisted Metal competition.)**

Vehicle: A dune buggy acquired by salvaging parts and underground connections, Pit Special Attack: Has the ability to shoot a stream of acid that helps melt her opponents vehicles and cause damage.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 6/10

Armor: 6/10

Special Weapon: 8/10

Acid Trip

 **Unknown (AKA Minion):**

Notes: According to reports from various eyewitnesses, they have seen a tank of sorts riding through Midtown and now Harbor City...I don't know if that's true or if the military is here but I'm going to put the rest of the department on alert, that may also explain the shady government types around here.

 **(Regular: It is not known who the driver is or what his goals are. All that is known is that he is bloody, wears a horned mask and drives a giant tank. But whatever this thing is it's been rumored to connect with Sweet Tooth and it's driver somehow..)**

Vehicle: An APC armed to the maximum, reinforced with the destroyed parts of the vehicle from Twisted Metal: Black.

Special Attack: It shoots a powerful flame at a close range if the target is close but if used for long range then it shoots some homing fireballs.

Control: 3/10

Speed: 3/10

Armor: 10/10

Special Weapon: 10/10

Flaming Blaze

 **Homicide Harry (AKA Grindhouse):**

Notes: Harry is a murderous vigilante that has been wanted by the HCPD for many years now, although the crime rate has gone down thanks to him shooting up gangsters, punishing rapists and serial killers alike and generally just bringing crime down. Some say he looks like a cyborg, others say he has no face and wears a tie but we already have a No Face guy and others say he's wearing a plastic bag over his head. We don't know yet but we'll figure out someday..I just hope he kills that asshole Needles.

( **Regular: Homicide Harry is a vigilante on the streets of Harbor City who kills criminals, or in the most violent cases tortures them and chops them up into meat at one one of his hideouts, which is suspected to be one of the many butcher shops around town. His motivations for entering the Twisted Metal competition...at the moment..are not known..)**

Vehicle: In order to enter the competition, Harry used the car of an old gangster he killed, literally he's using a Cadillac 341A used in the 1920's, albeit modified to better suit the competition.

Special Attack: A Buzzsaw, which shoots out a bunch of saws coated with explosive material that once it hits the enemy causes significant damage.

Control: 5/10

Speed: 4/10

Armor: 7/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

Explosive Buzzsaw

 **Eric Reagan (AKA Banshee):**

Notes: Eric Reagan, a missing person who is wanted by the Harbor City Police Department. For some reason any info I try to get on him is confidential and classified. Now that I think about it I've seen some shady government types around here recently talking to the Captain...I wonder if these government types are the ones that want to capture him instead? If so they aren't helping any bit with all the secrecy going around….I'll have to look into it more later...

 **(Regular: Eric was a loving, fun family man, emphasis on was. Now all he can hear are the screams and sounds of death. He's been trying to figure out his life and his past and he doesn't know where to start. Then he found out about Twisted Metal and figured that he could maybe get some answers out of Calypso.)**

Vehicle: Using his former wedding gift (A BMW 507 Vintage Roadster Classic BMW 507 Vintage Roadster Classic) to his wife and severely modding it with armor and such

Special Attack: The car lets out a giant scream, throwing any opponent in his radius very far and damaging it, even more so if thrown into a solid wall or object.

Control: 8/10

Speed: 10/10

Armor: 2/10

Special Weapon: 6/10

Death Scream

 **Gold Tooth:**

Notes: A Golden Ice Cream truck?! This is what "Needles" has been given? I didn't know the clown had high friends...

 **(Regular: A gold plated version of Sweet Tooth given to Needles by a mysterious, unknown benefactor; still unknown to this day.)**

Vehicle: A gold version of Sweet Tooth, basically the same except slightly higher stats.

Special Attack: Same thing as the previous one.

Control: 7/10

Speed: 5/10

Armor: 9/10

Special Weapon: 8/10

Sweet Tooth Robot


	4. Mr Grimm

**Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work, college and other things, it also doesn't help that I've been editing this a lot. But I figured since Halloween is nearby I should at least finish this off. So if anything doesn't make sense with this, or you have feedback or anything, feel free to leave a review, PM me, whatever you would like to do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you and goodnight.**

 _ **Prologue: **_

It's been a long time since I have met the man who helped me get my revenge on the man who ruined my life. (Shows quick flashes of Calypso, and killing the Vietnamese Advisor at the end of Mr. Grimm's ending)

However, as I soon learned the hard way…..revenge may satisfy you for a while, but it will never solve your problems. For a while I've had…cravings. At first it started with Benny, and after thirty years of being dormant it finally got reactivated with the man who made me eat my friend. However ever since then the cravings have been more and more powerful, and the nightmares have been getting worse and worse. (Shows Mr. Grimm riding down the streets on his motorcycle)

Until one day, I just snapped. (Shows him attacking a purse mugger and getting hit with an Axe while on his bike, then running over his leg when he tries to get away)

I've been having periodic blackouts, and my reputation has been growing more, and more. The only solace or comfort I have is in my dear friend Benny (Shows Mr. Grimm talking to Benny's skull)

Who managed to show me that I should use this curse to my advantage. I should hunt down those who harmed others and make them pay for what they have done. Unfortunately there's already too many murderers and vigilantes, though be honest I couldn't care for what anyone thinks anyway. (Shows flashes to Sweet Tooth, Warthog & Homicide Harry killing)

The only purpose I have felt at all was to feed on flesh. And that's where Calypso came in again. (Shows Calypso meeting with Mr. Grimm in an abandoned alley way full of dead bodies).

He told me things, how after so many years of desire that I could have all I ever asked for, anything I wanted. However there was only one thing I wanted…I wanted to rid the curse of Human Flesh, I don't want to be driven to the murder of human beings just to survive. And with another one of Calypso's competitions coming up? I have nothing to lose… (Drives away on his bike to the flashing lights)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "My cravings for flesh are coming back again… and all these people to feed on? This will fill me up for a while"

Junkyard- "The pains...they're back?! I just ate!"

Ghetto- "I wonder how a poor destitute homeless man tastes"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "God, I feel sick. I'm sweating all over the place and my hands are shaking, I need a fix...quickly."

Harbor City- "All of these innocent people...Benny said only the guilty but I think we're all guilty for something.."

Rooftops- "I did not come this far just to fall to my doom…well to be honest it sounds better then what I have now"

Stadium Slaughter- "This would be the perfect way to die but…I don't know…I guess I'm going to go through it again..."

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Mr. Grimm looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Power…..at that moment that's what I felt. I had destroyed this thing once before and again I destroyed it with ease, eliminated the man who was in the vehicle...and for the last time, I made sure he was dead. (Pulls out a pistol and shoots Minion's corpse)

More recently I've noticed, everything has been getting easier…the carnage…the killing…..hell my appetite seems to have gone away in some degree. Killing of any kind was easy to the point where I didn't even have to break a sweat, or anything less. (Shows Grimm killing people and competitors in a variety of ways)

Any remaining bits of my sanity was slipping away, my memories in Vietnam, my family beforehand, my platoon, everything. At this point in my life I don't even remember what Benny looked like…I couldn't see a face anymore. Just his rotten, decomposing body...But to me it nowadays seems peaceful. I don't have the nightmares anymore, this contest has been therapeutic. (Shows flashes of Vietnam, a family picture, Benny's corpse)

Again, I talked to my dear friend Benny to voice my thoughts…he was always my go to person to talk to when I needed to talk about something…after all, after our experiences together we were literally brothers…it seems that his experience in this competition has also been affecting him in different ways...he was unusual…he didn't sound like Benny. He sounded like me, told me I was doing a good job, that participating in this competition was the best thing I could possibly do, and that no one should stop me from meeting my goals... (Shows Grimm talking to his skull, with flashes of it becoming demonic)

Before he wanted to kill for the sake of good…but now…all we could think about is the kill…the sweet release of souls after a violent passing, the excitement of being the one to release the souls….it made me feel good….it made me feel like I could do anything...I can…WILL...I AM THE GRIM REAPER! (Get's on his motorcycle and drives off to his next competition location)

 _ **Arenas Part II: **_

Railyard- "No more flesh cravings, no more nightmares, it feels great! At first I wanted the desire to remove the human flesh curse but now...I want something different."

Death Port and Docks- "I remember this dock…this is where me and Benny first sailed to 'Nam. All of this horseshit, started right here. Wow...it's best to bury the past, although I miss you Benny."

Carnival of Darkness- "This clown is demented, in so many different ways...I don't wanna get near the bastard..."

SCenter- "In the end, you sold your soul for your prosperity, and now I have come to collect"

Sewer- "Hey Benny, are those your friends strapped onto the wall? If so…well poor bastards…"

Prison Yard- "All of these evil souls...good for harvesting…they must taste really good…"

Harbor Military Base- "The Military? Ha! They won't stop me! I'm the Grim Reaper!"

Harbor City Airport- "The souls of the damned think they can escape into the heavens! No Longer!"

 _ **Ending: **_

I arrived at Calypso's blimp, hungry for more than I could ever wish for, I knew what I had wanted: the unlimited power that only the reaper of souls could provide (Shows Mr. Grimm driving into the throne room of Calypso on his blimp, drifting right in front of the armed guards. He slowly get's off and walks up to Calypso.)

And again, Calypso was a man of his word. He put his hand on my head and chanted a bunch of words that sounded like Voodoo gibberish. Once it was over however, I collapsed and felt disoriented for a bit, but when I woke up, I arose like a phoenix. (Show's Calypso chanting and putting his hand on Grimm's head, when red shoots out of their eyes and Mr. Grimm collapses to the ground, smiling devilishly. Mr. Grimm finally get's up, Benny's skull is now stuck to his face, slowly forcing it's way onto his head, blood dripping out of the skin)

I felt…different...really different. The pain is unbearable, and I started getting an insatiable…..hunger. But it's a different type of hunger, not unlike the one I had before, but at the same time very much so. Benny stopped talking to me, now I only hear the sounds of my subconscious digging into myself. (Shows the skull forcing itself onto Mr. Grimm, with blood coming out of his head.)

I had the urge to destroy Calypso's physical form and devour the life force inside of him; not because of pure hate or revenge for the pain of course, but because I had a job as Death to do so. I picked up the nearby scythe that was given to me by Calypso, and with my aching body and face propelling the urge, I brutally cut him open, destroying the the stomach lining and having his internal organs fall out. (Shows the brutal murder of Calypso, and his guards running away in fear)

I felt the urge hit me harder than the previous one did. Calypso's soul: dirty, evil, slowly leaking out of his body. All that power overcame me, forcing me to devour it like I used to human flesh. There was a blue flash then…emptiness, I became overcome by the sensation of power. My body started feeling better, the aches went away, everything. I felt powerful again, more powerful than I have ever been. However the hunger will always come back…it will never stop...I need more…. (Shows Mr. Grimm devouring Calypso's soul, shows his body twitching and getting up, getting on his motorcycle, blood still dripping down his face. He then drives out of the blimp and into the night.)


	5. Crazy 8

_**Prologue:**_

Eight Years….Eight fucking years since I gained my revenge on the doctor who did this to my face (Shows quick flashes of No Face and the killing the doctor at his ending of Twisted Metal: Black)

Since then I have been trying to rebuild my face so that I no longer look like a goddamn freak, alas with no avail. All I do is kill freaks and perverts and try to put their body parts in and nothing works! (Shows No Face murdering criminals, taking his nose and trying to stitch it to his face, and then angrily throwing it to the ground)

Hell even the regular surgeons won't take me, everytime I go into a hospital they try to kill me and take me back to that asylum, and there's no way in hell I'm going back. (Shows guards chasing No Face through the asylum) And I don't trust any underground surgeons because I know they'll make it worse, and that's why I've decided to take care of it myself…

Nothing can fix the pain that I have endured, it feels like I'm going to be stuck this way forever...All I know is that with this face...I can't do it. I look like a fucking freak! (Shows No Face throwing a mirror at the wall, shattering it and shows his face)

That was until Calypso came to visit me again (Shows Calypso walking up to a destitute No Face on the street, raining heavily, and No Face looking up)

He asked me about my problems like he actually gave a shit, said that I didn't try suicide so there must be a reason for me trying to cut open people just to replace the missing parts of my face. (Shows Calypso talking and then throwing him a picture on the ground)

I knew where he was getting at….my baby daughter….it's been twelve years since I talked to her…right before the big game. My wife always did warn me that boxing would give me brain damage (Shows picture of Frank and his family, and getting socked in the face by multiple boxing gloves)

It's been so long since I held my daughter, I bet she's so grown up! I miss her a lot, same with my wife although in the grand scheme of things she probably has moved on anyways so I at least want to see my daughter again...but with a face like this?! No….I don't want a face that will make her cry… (Shows a younger No Face holding his daughter in a flashback, smiling; then shows him trying to hold a baby now and making her cry heavily)

So I asked him about Twisted Metal being back in town, he confirmed that it was true...eight years since it came around the last time and now he wants me to sign up for it again. Hell, he helped me get my revenge against the man who destroyed the most durable part of me; why wouldn't he help me fix me up? (Shows No Face getting up and shaking Calypso's hand while imagining the destruction he's doing)

I think it's time to throw in the gloves yet again for another round! (Shows No Face getting into Crazy 8 and driving into the flashing lights)

Arenas:

Suburban Terror- "One more competition and Calypso will help me fix my face, you'll see"

Junkyard- "I miss them both, especially my daughter; I wonder how she's been doing so far"

Ghetto- "With the way I look, I could fit in to be honest. No one rejects you here, at least not in a literal sense"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "Even behind the wheel others scream at the mere sight of me, although that could just be cause of all the murder"

Harbor City- "I wonder if I'll have a different face or the same one I had before this after I win the competition"

Rooftops- "Looks like a long fucking drop….I already have been through one I don't need anymore"

Stadium Slaughter- "How in hell did he survive from last time?! I literally blew his ass up! Christ I need a drink"

 _ **Middle:  
**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with No Face looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Second time is always a charm. I guess he should've thought twice before challenging me again (Shows No Face come out with his lethal boxing glove and brutally punch Minion's face until there was nothing left)

All this blood, this punching though...it gave me thoughts….thoughts of retiring from all the violence...from all the killing. I mean it was fun sometimes yeah but I mean...I would give it all up if I could see my family again (Shows a picture of Frank McCutcheon with his wife and daughter smiling)

Before the boxing fight which led to my troubles….I promised my wife and my soon to be little girl that soon I would quit, they were everything to live for. I got so consumed up in my revenge that I totally put them to the back of my mind, I mean why would they want a dad who was missing his entire goddamn face?! (Shows a picture of Frank and his family, picture burning up in the palm of his hands; then shows No Face murdering during Twisted Metal: Black and the doctor on the operating table)

No more...I failed before trying to find replacement parts but goddamn it now with the contest I have nothing to lose! Calypso can fix me, he can make me whole again; I can't wait to see my daughter, I miss her so much. Twelve years, so much time has passed without a father figure. I can't wait until she sees her father, her real father, not this shit. (Shows No Face murdering a homeless guy by ripping out his eyes, then shows No Face smashing his fist on the steering wheel with flames around him; shows No Face getting into Crazy 8 and driving off towards his next location)

Arenas Part II:

Railyard- "All I see is my family when I close my eyes, if I even had any fucking eyes"

Death Port and Docks- "Damn this place looks like a fucking cesspool, more worse than the old haunts I used to roam around"

Carnival of Darkness- "Shouldn't this guy be luring little kids into the woods or something? How the hell does he finance a whole carnival?"

SCenter- "It's been so long, I hope they forgive me for my long absence"

Sewer- "I don't have much of a nose but jesus it smells like shit in here!"

Prison Yard- "Never liked the pigs, they were always a bunch of assholes. Let's see what damage we can conjure up"

Harbor Military Base- "I did a tour once or twice….hell it's where I learned to throw a good hook or two….too bad it was boring as all hell"

Harbor City Airport- "One more...that's it...it's all come to this...time to give them all a right hook they will never forget"

 _ **Ending:**_

I went up the Calypso and told him what I wanted...I wanted a new body to fix my old one, I want an actual face, actual eyes, actual nose, mouth and everything damnit! (Shows No Face driving Crazy 8 into Calypso's blimp, guards all around him. No Face slowly drives up, and limps out of the car, while Calypso looks up and smiles)

I told him exactly what I wanted; and the man once again delivered the goods. He put his hand on my forehead and chanted some weird shit I didn't even want to comprehend...and that's when everything went blank. (Shows Calypso putting his hand on Frank's forehead and chanting)

I woke up...strapped to a table, I couldn't move my body and there was electrical equipment all around me. It looked like something out of one of the old Frankenstein movies...and that's when I realized: I could finally see! I could talk, hear, everything! Before I could only mumble or spew something unintelligible and somehow have Calypso understand but now I could formulate words! (Shows No Face strapped to a table, shows it through his eyes seeing the whole laboratory, with Calypso in a surgeon's outfit and "Dr. Ospylac" on the name tag)

Than all the sudden it all went black, and I started feeling dizzy. When I woke up I ended up at my house, the one house I avoided for so long. Calypso decided to give me a little bonus, separating me from the pain of walking home in all the destruction. Now I could finally go in, retire from boxing and murdering, do all the good things a father should do; even though there will most likely be some problems we can move past it and make everything better. (Shows No Face blacking out, waking up in front of his house late at night and thinking about happily reuniting with his daughter and wife)

I looked into the house from the outside, from a shadow reflected by lamplight I could see my wife had gone upstairs to tuck my daughter into bed. I decided to enter, using a key behind a window shutter to open the front door. I walked upstairs quietly and entered my daughter's room wanting to surprise her….oh she was surprised all right, but not in a good way. (Shows the reflection with Frank looking in from the front yard, darkness all around him; then walking up the stairs torso down silently and flipping on the lightswitch in his daughter's room)

Instead of getting a reaction of happiness that I was hoping for, or at least a tear or two, she shrieked in terror and yelled for mommy that there was a monster in her room. My wife came rushing in and yelled in terror as well like she didn't even know who I was. I even tried to tell her that it was me, Frank, and asked what was wrong. Instead she pulled out a pistol from a nearby cabinet and shot me out of a fucking window (Shows the daughter shrieking in terror, the wife rushing in and shooting him, and Frank falling out of a window into the darkness below)

I could feel the mid air flight and the sudden thud that happened when I landed. It felt like I had a Javelin ran through my stomach. I was bleeding heavily, I couldn't move, I was going in and out of consciousness. How could they not recognize me? Has it really been so long? Did I look like an intruder? Maybe it wasn't the hottest idea but I've never been one for hot ideas..I thought I could make it right... (Shows Frank crawling on the ground, blood all around him, blacking in and out of consciousness)

I looked over to the right, there was some shard of glass on the ground nearby. I looked into the reflection and...it was not the face I thought it would be. Instead of seeing my something normal or wholesome I saw….A MONSTER! (Shows Frank looking at the shards of glass to see the nose heavily stapled together, surgical wounds all around, the eyes disproportionate from the other, stitches, the whole right side of his face's skin peeling, the mouth being heavily scarred, and finally a weird symbol engraved into Frank's forehead)

I thought Calypso fixed my face, or so I wanted it to be. All that shit I heard about him being a snake was true! I looked like a fucking freak! I wanted a face that wouldn't make my daughter cry...he gave me exactly what I wanted...instead it made her scream in terror! This...wasn't...what...I...wanted..(Shows him bleeding out on the street heavily finally losing breath, heavy rain poring over his corpse smearing the blood across the street, and sirens growing closer and closer in the background, where it fades to black)

 **Note: I just wanted to leave (another) note to say that my computer is messed up right now, but that I wanted to upload a chapter on Halloween and if I don't upload in a bit then that's why. Alas, because of family engagements I was forced to upload it tonight instead. As always, leave a review or PM if anything is messed up in terms of Plot-holes or something like that and if you like the story so far thank you, this being my first foray into the FanFic world I wanna make this as close to what Twisted Metal is as I can. Again, thank you for reading the story and goodnight.**


	6. Yellow Jacket

_**Prologue:**_

I trembled in fear as I was locked in some sort of dark decrepit room by myself, forced upon me for years after I won the last Twisted Metal competition. (Shows brief flashbacks to his ending in Twisted Metal: Black, and Calypso locking him in a decrepit room and walking away)

Calypso kidnapped me, killed my dad and stowed me away in some shithole for...well I don't know how long it's been: years, decades, who knows. But he said he would come get me when it was my time to take over the competition. (Shows Calypso smashing the controller and the thought of Sebastian Kane sitting on the throne to Twisted Metal)

At first it was anger, than sadness, and then I wept until I couldn't weep anymore. My dad, I missed him. He was the one to guide me, be my one true friend, encourage my dreams but...now he was gone. I knew I was going to get revenge, not only on Calypso, but on my brother as well. All the killing, the murders, it wasn't right; however for this case it is the only thing I can do. (Shows both Yellow Jacket and Sweet Tooth engaging in destruction and murder, as well as Sebastian's thoughts of suicide)

One day came the unthinkable, after years of being locked inside of some shithole underground, I finally managed to escape. I don't know how, I just remember running and disappearing into the white abyss of a trashed wasteland called Harbor City. (Shows flashes of Sebastian running out into the cold, snowing heavily, then disappearing)

Calypso's time would soon come enough, but the only way I could get closure in any form was if I competed in that goddamn contest again. My brother was in it, which I wasn't surprised about considering I knew he wasn't dead. And Calypso, unsurprisingly spearheaded the contest and was actually not surprised that I escaped and that I joined again. He didn't even try to take me back oddly. (Shows Sebastian recognizing Needles Kane killing pedestrians with a machete and Calypso with his guards in his blimp)

If I'm going to get my revenge, there is only person I can depend on: my father. He said he would always be with me, dead or alive. I'm making good on that promise father... (Shows Charlie Kane's son digging up his grave and rebuilding him with machinery, and eventually him piloting Yellow Jacket again)

I'm so sorry to wake you up like this again daddy but this is the final time, everything will be ok once we win the competition, I have a plan….I promise. (Shows Sebastian and his dad driving off into the cold, fading into black as they drive off towards the competition.)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "Our family only breeds hatred, murder, and destruction. At least this way I can make up for all the bad things that happened."

Junkyard- "So many years….I don't know how many since the last competition. This time I know what to do with my wish"

Ghetto- "Dad always said to never go here, said that we were easy targets for desperate people but...I can't help but feel bad for them"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "Something isn't right, if Calypso said I killed him so I can be the successor yet he's in the contest now...how is he alive? Did he survive being blown up or is there something more….sinister?"

Harbor City- "Calypso thought that by kidnapping me and destroying my first controller that he could brainwash me into taking his competition...he has another thing coming to him."

Rooftops- "I was always afraid of height, and this doesn't help one bit. I'm surprised I even survived the last competition."

Stadium Slaughter- "I wonder if the driver of Minion just survived or was somehow revived like I did my father, either way I'm going to have to destroy him again"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Charlie Kane's corpse looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Again I have fulfilled the Kane family dynasty. I've killed a lot of people in only a short time period, and now I'm about to kill another person for good. No witnesses as they say.. (Shows Sebastian Kane controlling Charlie Kane with a remote, Charlie picks up Minion's corpse)

You know what? I'm not like my brother, I can spare one or two people tonight (Shows Charlie dropping Minion's unconscious body and they both walk back to the car)

I guess that was just one person fucked over by Calypso's competition, just like everyone else. This competition is a living breathing cesspool of hatred, something I originally didn't want to be, unlike my brother. Before this specific contest, I thought he was dead by my own hands. It turns out that he somehow escaped, but barely with his life. On fire, he healed his wounds and since then no one has heard from him. It's odd, all these things. It just doesn't feel like it's real sometimes, nothing does. It made me want to make sure and eliminate our bloodline forever. (Shows Sebastian's hate for his brother, Needles running from his car in Twisted Metal: Black gameplay on fire and thoughts of triple homicide)

It was after I learned that that I decided to escape. It wasn't that hard, I just used parts around the room to blow up the door and I just ran upwards, up a bunch of stairs and just smashed through the front door. Not only was I determined to destroy my own family bloodline, but I was determined to end the Twisted Metal competition as well. I would go all the way to the top, no one will stand in my way..(Shows Sebastian and Charlie Kane getting into Yellow Jacket and driving to the next arena in the competition)

 _ **Arenas Part II:**_

Railyard- "Halfway there, only a couple more until this tragedy will end and the world will be a safer place."

Death Port and Docks- "I was always told that a real man works hard to provide for his family, whichever situation they are in. This place is not ideal for work."

Carnival of Darkness- "My brother, I thought he was scary before but..wow. This is a whole new level."

SCenter- "I always thought that maybe with my intelligence that I could be one of these people, wealthy and among the most highly regarded...now look where I am"

Sewer- "I don't know why you wanted me to be the heir, but we are connected...somehow, some way. I'll figure it out Calypso"

Prison Yard- "Dad told me that only bad people are sent to prisons like this...so isolated, so….evil."

Harbor Military Base- "My father always said that these men fight for our country and that we should give them our love and respect, I hope they forgive me for this"

Harbor City Airport- "The last one...the very last one...the Kane bloodline will cease to exist when I'm done"

 _ **Ending:**_ __

I was finally ready to commit the ultimate erasal of our family legacy, starting and ending with me and Needles. (Shows Yellow Jacket driving into the throne room of Calypso on his blimp, drifting right in front of the armed guards.)

Calypso wasn't surprised to see me at all, in fact he even said he would be surprised if I didn't win. I told him that this time my wish would be different, no tricks: just straight up death. The type of wish Calypso could never turn down. I told him I wanted to murder my brother. Even though he said I already murdered my brother before, how I don't know considering he was alive and well, he granted me my wish. (Shows Calypso talking to Sebastian & Charlie Kane, then granting the wish by putting his hand on top of Sebastian's head, chants with red beams shooting out of his eyes)

Before me and my father there was him….the clown everyone talks about...finally strapped to the wall in some medieval looking device. When he looked in our direction, he didn't even seem to recognize us...he just stared with the most empty eyes I've ever seen. It was a look of pure evil, something I couldn't stand for much longer. Me and my father walked up to him, and right next to us was a pistol, something I could finally use to end our cursed bloodline. (Shows Needles Kane strapped to a torture machine on the wall, slowly moves into his eyes only to show black and nothingness, then fades to a pistol lying on a table, which is picked up by Sebastian)

I put the pistol up to my brother's forehead and without blinking shot him. I decided to destroy my father's controller to leave him in peace for the last time, and then came the hard part. I put the pistol back up to my head, and when I finally had the courage to pull the trigger there was nothing. Nothing was left to kill myself with…(Shows a pistol on Needle's forehead, a fade to black and blood spilling from him, then shows the controller being destroyed. It ends with the pistol up to Sebastian's head and a final click)

That's when Calypso appeared in front of me...he told me once before that he needed a heir, and that heir was going to be me. I told him to go to hell and that I would never be a heir to something so evil and disgusting. That's when he told me that it was in his blood, and that's how it was in my blood too. I looked at him in disbelief, what he said...it couldn't be. I tried to fight back I couldn't, he dragged me into some portal. I don't know where I am...it's dark, I can't see anything….(Shows Calypso in front of him, flashes of Sebastian in the throne to Twisted Metal, brief flashes of Calypso and an unknown woman, Sebastian fighting Calypso and a dark room that fades to Sebastian in the fetal position, alone in the dark room. It then fades to black permanently)


	7. Junkyard Dog

_**Prologue:**_

You ever get the warm, fuzzy feeling that you get when you love someone? I used to have that feeling...now the only way I feel period is whenever I kill someone...and it's been so many years since then. (Shows the ending to Twisted Metal: Black in quick flashes, along with the murders of other contestants)

The last time I killed someone was wit' that pilot who tried to kill me and take the insurance money with my wife. Since then, I went to the city, got a job at a junkyard, living in some run down area with nowhere to go in life. I haven't had any good feelings since the day I killed that sonofabitch and my poor sweet Annie. (Shows Billy Ray driving into the city, working at the junkyard and living in a run down trashy apartment looking depressed, then flashes of a happy marriage)

Everyday I sit in front of my TV with my shit tasting beer thinking of the good ol' days when I was huntin' for revenge. I miss that old feeling, and Calypso knew it. I guess that's why he came up to me in the middle of the night during my goddamn game show to give me a proposition. He asked if I wanted to join the contest again, fulfill my wishes, fix my problems, all that good shit (Shows Billy Ray, with some weight gained being depressed, drinking in front of his TV when Calypso appears behind him. It shows Calypso talking to him, Billy Ray with a sort of crooked smile and he passes a beer to Calypso)

We discussed the contest and when he told me I could join to satiate my thirst for murder by killing the competitors….well I couldn't say no. I pulled out the old tow truck I still had just in case this situation would happen again and I pushed the pedal to the floor. It was time to feel good about myself once again. (Shows Billy Ray and Calypso talking about the competition, shows flashes of Billy Ray's dreams: him murdering people. It then shows him getting into a garage nearby and driving out with Junkyard Dog into the night, ready for the competition)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "I always told myself that I'd be the greatest killer of all time, goddamn it Billy Ray tonight is the night you prove it!"

Junkyard- "It was nice of these guys to employ me after I left the farm life, but good things always have to come to an end"

Ghetto- "I guess we all got the short end of the stick huh? They don't tend to bother me much 'round here. Probably the face."

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "In all my years of living the city I've never been here before. Too many crowds, no want to shop. At least now the crowds are useful for something, my need to kill"

Harbor City- "Living in the city isn't as bad as I thought it was, it's better than farming that's for damn sure"

Rooftops- "Oh man don't this bring back deja vu! I pushed them down once I'll push em' all down again"

Stadium Slaughter- "I thought I killed this guy after the last contest, oh well. It doesn't matter to me, Billy Ray is still gonna kick his ass"

 _ **Middle:  
**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Billy Ray looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) I did it yet again, I killed the sumbitch in the giant tank...I just wanna make sure he's dead though. (Billy ties the driver of Minion's head to the hook on the back of his tow truck and ties his body to the tank, using the force to choke Minion into unconsciousness and then decapitating his head, with the head flying into the camera)

Well….I did it…I killed him...I killed so many people. I don't feel like a nobody no more...I'm finally free…(Shows Billy Ray with a smile on his face)

Looking back on my life after that, I realized I already got what I wanted. I wanted to join the competition to kill and feel alive. Don't get me wrong I feel great but even then I knew I still missed something...or someone. I miss Annie. (Shows quick flashes of Billy Ray murdering people again, and then shows Billy Ray looking at a picture of him and Annie before the attempted murder)

A long time ago, me and Annie were happily married. We had a baby on the way, everything was great. However the problems began once we went to have it baptized. The preacher who baptized it went crazy, drowned the baby, and then it all went black. I woke up in the hospital, with my wife besides me. (Shows quick flashes of Billy Ray and his wife at the Preacher's baptism, from Brimstone's story in Twisted Metal: Black)

She told me that I was impaled or stabbed or sum'tin and that our baby died...and that's when our marriage died too. At least in her eyes, I was ready to move on, I guess she wasn't. For a while I got the cold shoulder but….I thought eventually she would move on with me. (Shows the camera looking through Billy's eyes at his wife, and how his wife is angry and depressed)

I didn't think of what was going through her head but something musta happened. I know she was responsible for this ugly mug….but honestly….I believe everything can change….she was the one thing I want to have in my life again. I miss her, and I think that we can move past all of this. Annie, if you hear me, you may be dead but you'll be alive soon. Please forgive me for all I've done. I forgive you Annie, you didn't know what you were doing. (Shows Billy Ray in Junkyard Dog driving out of the arena and into the next arena of the competition)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "Don't worry Annie, we'll be together again, just you wait"

Death Port and Docks- "It ain't your fault Annie, he steered you wrong! I can forgive you"

Carnival of Darkness- "Why does this clown always give me the heebeegeebees? Jeezus chraist"

SCenter- "Annie's parents were rich, they never did approve of her marrying some backwater hick from a small town school"

Sewer- "The smell down here brings back bad memories, memories of the day I was sprayed down. Smelled like shit then, smells like shit now"

Prison Yard- "Some men went here for the same reasons I did, sounds like I got the short end of the stick"

Harbor Military Base- "I respect the military and what they do for our country but if they military thinks they are going to get in Billy Ray's way, there's no way in hell that's going to happen"

Harbor City Airport- "Fly away, come fly away with me! I'm coming darling! Just you wait! Almost there!"

 _ **Ending:**_

Calypso's blimp was HUGE, t'was the biggest goddamn thing that I've ever seen in my life, and I somehow drove in from the rooftops and arrived in front of Calypso. (Shows Billy Ray Stillwell crashing into Calypso's throne room in the blimp, drifting in front of a bunch of armed guards)

I wanted my prize. I told him that I wanted my wife to come back to me alive. I missed her alot, I couldn't stand to live without her. I asked Calypso to bring my dead wife back to the living. (Shows Billy Ray giving Calypso a picture of his now dead wife)

Calypso, looking wary at me asked if I was sure that this was the wish I wanted, as I killed her before and that there is no way to reverse the wish but goddamn it I was hell bent on getting her back. Calypso nodded his head and walked in front of me, put his hand on my head while he chanted some weird shit that didn't sound english. Just then...I appeared at a VERY familiar place. (Shows Calypso looking curious at Billy Ray, then walking to him chanting unintelligible words with red beams shooting out of his eyes)

I ended up at the old farm again, a place I haven't went to in...so many years. Inside the house, there was a shadow, a very familiar shadow. Annie! I knew she was there! I missed her so much! Now it was finally my chance to….(Shows Billy running away from his truck and into the old house to see a shadow. He runs into the house and into the living room)

And there she stood...she stood alright..to be frank, she looked like shit. Her face was dismantled...her jaw was crushed, it looked like maggots ate her face...so many things were wrong. She looked like a fucking zombie! (Shows Annie's corpse staring at him with multiple parts of her body missing, looking exactly like an undead corpse)

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought to myself: "I missed her, and this is what I wanted, we'll find a doctor later or something to fix her up. I mean hell my mug isn't exactly the greatest looking either". Then I looked over to what was in her hands. (Shows Billy Ray looking at her in silence, in awe at what is happening, and then looks over to something in her hand)

It was a hoe. One that looked incredibly used...I...I...oh no! Annie I'm...! (Shows Annie's undead corpse smashing Billy Ray's face repeatedly, almost to the point of obscurity)….sorry.. (Shows a top down view of Annie staring at Billy Ray's mutilated corpse, then a fade to black)

 **Note: I know this was really quick, but I decided to write up this chapter in one day and see what people think. I think I did relatively well but it's up to the readers to decide. If there is anything to fix up, or any advice or anything you wanna say, please give a review of what you think. If this is good then I'll move onto the next chapter. If it needs work then I will fix it up and try my best to make it better. Thank you and good night.**


	8. Banshee

**Note: This is my first time ever publishing for a character that I recently created, so if you can please give honest feedback. I want to improve my skills on character creation so any reviews or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thank you.**

 _ **Prologue:**_

Who am I? What am I? (He then looks at hands, sees bandages wrapped around his arms with hints of deep tissue scarring underneath)

Those are the questions I've asked myself when I woke up to this...cesspool of a city. You could tell it was a cesspool, suspicious characters everywhere, rumors of numerous murderers, street gangs, corrupt cops, mutilated prostitutes, the whole thing. (Shows decrepit alleyway, Mr. Grimm killing a prostitute and biting her, and a police arresting a black man by planting evidence)

I woke up in an alleyway in the middle of the freezing winter, the cold kiss of death trying to envelope me in packs of freezing snow, no idea where I was at the time. (Shows Eric walking through the cold, delirious)

When I woke up I heard sirens, they were speeding past the alley way as if they were chasing something...or someone. Around this time I was going in and out of consciousness, not knowing what was going on in my surroundings. (Shows him collapsing at edge of alleyway)

Last thing I remembered was overhearing a bunch of men saying they have found their target, as I was fading in and out all I saw was black suits and the silver outlining of pistols aimed right towards me. And then...I finally blacked out. (Shows a blurry vision of black suits and silver pistols)

When I woke up it was hours later, I had no idea what happened but the whole block was destroyed, cars thrown around, headless corpses, a vandalized building, hell even melted bodies. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, hell I was questioning whether or not I did it but after a while it became clear that I definitely did something. (Shows the destruction of the scene with the multiple dead bodies and such)

From the ashes of the blaring night came some bald man, walking past the carnage as if he had seen worse before and it was merely child's play. I didn't know who that man was but I knew for sure that he wasn't a government agent. I was sure that I saw that man's face before but he was unlike any federal agent I ever saw. I asked who he was and what he wanted, he stood there for a couple of seconds and just said to me straight up "I am the salvation you seek" (Shows him and Calypso meeting face to face, carnage all around them, talking)

He started to describe his game, that it's about getting into a car and destroying opponents and getting the reward…one Wish...anything I wanted...sounded like cold murder, but I thought to myself, "How else am I going to understand who I am and what those men wanted with me" (Shows Eric driving off in his Banshee)

 _ **Dialogue:**_

Suburban Terror- "Who exactly am I? I keep thinking in my head but I'm coming up blank"

Junkyard- "Why in hell can't I remember who I am?!"

Ghetto- "These powers I have...so...odd! What the hell have I been doing recently to get this?"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "Me and my family used to shop here...oh the memories..everything is starting to come back piece by piece"

Harbor City- "It's a damn shame I have to destroy a whole city but I will do anything I can to figure out what the hell is going on…"

Rooftops- "I feel as though my random impulses could work to my advantage on these rooftops"

Stadium Slaughter- "Hmm...a challenger who could actually go toe to toe with me...let's see what he can do"

 _ **Middle Movie:**_ (Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Eric looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) That was probably my greatest challenge yet, not going to lie. Too bad it has to end like this (Shows Eric picking up Minion by the ear and screaming into it loudly with a piercing shriek, causing his head to explode)

It was then that triggered some kind of memory from a long, long time ago. The shrieking, the tank the man was driving, everything started coming together. The government types had a reason to try to take me down alright: I was a fucking test subject, a guinea pig for some lab experiment. (Shows flashing signs of files showing MK Ultra, and heinous lab experiments)

Thing was, I signed up for the testing because with my salary as a lowly janitor couldn't support an entire household. When they agreed to have large amounts of cash funneled to the family, how could I say no? We needed anything that we could get ahold of. (Shows Eric signing papers on a clipboard near a bunch of men in suits, thoughts of a prosperous future with Eric and his family)

Except this time I wasn't a failed test subject like all the others, at least not in a traditional sense. All the testing I underwent was supposed to make me a sort of sleeper agent or something. You know, overseas assassinations, coups, the whole thing; but instead it triggered some sort of weird mutation and I got the powers that I have now. (Shows an assassination of a politician in a kitchen, shows an american leading syrian rebels to kill. It then shows Eric going crazy and shrieking ear piercing sounds, eyes blood red, and a scientist being skinned alive by the force of sound)

The base I was kept at, it was a large underground area someplace, somewhere; I don't know where. That tank was there too, agents all around, everything. Then one day I was pushed too far with the testing and I finally snapped. I went crazy, I killed government agents left and right, I destroyed entire tanks in one yell, the whole place got on fire, it was like I hit a gas line or something. The whole place lit up, and I barely escaped on time. I ran to the outside, and eventually just collapsed, waking up in some shit hole. However, if those government agents found me in a giant snowstorm then they probably have my family somewhere….I can only hope to find them quickly. (Shows a large underground bunker, a bunch of special forces agents guarding the Minion tank. Then shows Eric getting pierced with needles, breaking out, killing and destroying a majority of agents and scientists; a fire erupts and the entire bunker is engulfed in flames. Eric escapes the bunker and runs into the cold abyss of Harbor City. It then shows his thoughts on agents killing his family, making him fear for their lives. He then gets in his car and drives to the next arena.

 _ **Arenas Part II:**_

Railyard- "I'll find you guys, don't worry. At this point, nothing will stop me"

Death Port and Docks- "I'm even more urgent to find my family now, I hope the suits didn't do anything to them."

Carnival of Darkness- "And I thought I was a nutcase"

SCenter- "I've seen some of these people before, some of the same people oversaw the experiments at the base...time to show them what I was created to do"

Sewer- "Oddly I can relate to being chained up to a wall and tortured for hours….sad to see people going out like this"

Prison Yard- "A lot of these prisoners seem to have the same tattoos that I have…was I kept here at some point in time?"

Harbor Military Base- "I remember, this is the place I was held at...except the bunker entrance is sealed. Time to burn this place to the fucking ground."

Harbor City Airport- "I don't know what happened to my family but….I hope they made it out...this last battle is for you guys!"

 _ **Ending:**_ I saw the giant blimp in the sky and I knew that now was the time I needed to get my answers. I crashed into the side and got out, looking at the junky decor around Calypso's throne room. Through the smoke Calypso walked to me and asked me what I wanted for my prize. I looked dead cold into his eyes, his soul was...empty. He didn't care about what happened. (Shows Eric driving his car into the throne room, slowly limping over to the throne of Calypso and looking into his eyes)

Then I looked down, I saw the collapse of civilization as I knew it, it disgusted me. It made me shiver. I looked back up at Calypso. He asked me what I wanted for my prize. I told him everything I wanted. I told him I wanted to see my family. Unfortunately he smirked and granted that wish as exact as I asked him. (Shows Eric looking down onto the destroyed city of Harbor, he looks at Calypso and gives him a stare. Calypso smiles in a sinister manner as he walks down and puts his hand on Eric's head, chants some weird words and red beams shoot out of Calypso's eyes)

The room was dark but it felt unholy, disgusting almost. It felt even worse once the lights switched on. I saw my family in front of me, dead, lying on the tables, cut open, mutilated. I was shocked...I didn't know what to think...but then I noticed something. I couldn't move, open my eyes, do anything. I was completely paralyzed. (Shows Eric on a slab in a decaying and rusted room in the dark. Shows the lights coming on, and the corpses of Eric's family being cut open before having a cloth thrown over them. Then shows Eric trying to move but with no movement whatsoever except brief flashes to show that he's trying to move internally)

The man with the scalpel read the notes and...I was at a loss for words. The cause of death was internal pressure, high velocity sounds. Then suddenly I remembered something...my family was allowed to visit that day. I think I went crazy and...oh no...I didn't….(Shows the doctor reading the notes, shows Eric going crazy at the military base and his family cowering in a corner)

Everything overwhelmed me as I had simultaneous thoughts of depression and anger. All the sudden, the man came closer to me. Then I finally realized what was going on...I was being pushed into some container of sorts...I read the nametag...Dr. Olypsac...Oh no! Somebody, please hear me! I'm alive! Calypso you bastard! (Shows the doctor going towards Eric, zipping up the black bag over him and finally pushing him into a grey container containing many other different slabs of dead bodies as well, including the bodies of John Doe, Billy Ray Stillwell and Dollface. It then pans to Dr. Olypsac's nametag, with the name of his workplace right under it: Harbor City Funeral Home)


	9. Warthog

**Note: It's been a bit since my last chapter post, but I promise that I will post the new Pit Viper chapter soon. As always, please feel free to leave advice, a review, or whatever. I'll also try to be more active since I was busy last month with Christmas and such. Thank you and goodnight.  
**

 _ **Prologue:**_

I used to be someone that everyone used to fear, especially after winning the last Twisted Metal contest (Shows a man killing a prostitute during the night, stabbing her repeatedly with his bladed hands. Lightning illuminates the area to show Cage underneath a trench coat)

Nowadays however, I'm considered a fucking joke. Even back then I was considered somewhat of a joke, compared to YOU. You were considered the worst of the worst, FBI's most wanted, on top of the list of people to stay away from. While you just killed whenever you felt like it, and smiled; I cried during all of my killings (Shows people looking at Cage funny, and brief glimpses of a clown, an Ice Cream trucks and an old man being shown as missing on the side of a milk crate. It then shows Needles smiling while Cage cries at the scene of the murder)

I admired you, envied you, I looked up to you. However, you didn't care, you didn't want any competition. I lost everything…. (Shows Cage when he was little looking up at the older Needles, who is in the middle of skinning a cat; it then shows a rainy night and blood drops. It then shows Cage's torso...)

I was only left with my head and my torso. When you left me, you left me with nothing...I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. You left me bleeding painfully on the floor, walking away into the darkness of the winter night. (Shows Cage's arms and legs in the trash nearby, with Needles walking away into the cold night laughing, while Cage is screaming and bleeding on the sidewalk with only a torso.

You could've just left me dead but for some goddamn reason you spared me! I don't remember how I survived but I will tell you Needles….I am coming for you….be ready...because when I come not even my previous admiration will save you. (Shows Cage at the wheel of Warthog, extremely angry and driving into flashing lights)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "I've had to live with my disabilities for so many years now! I'll get my revenge clown, just wait!"

Junkyard- "One time I cut up a woman and every single part of her body as well...I guess there's some irony now that I have the body I have now"

Ghetto- "Ah I remember this place well, easy victims to kill, and no one will notice their disappearance. Small time really, but good for starting up."

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "Needles is here as well? Not surprised, big crowds make for so many victims to choose.."

Harbor City- "If I have to level city blocks just to find you and take my rightful place in the pantheons of the best then I will do more then just level blocks"

Rooftops- "Another set of rooftops, more victims to fall into the perilous abyss, like beautiful music"

Stadium Slaughter- "I already beat this motherfucker once, I don't need any fucking arms or legs to kick his ass again"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Cage looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) You remember...you created me; then you destroyed me and threw me away like a piece of fucking trash...literally. (Shows Cage looking at Needles in the past, killing another kid with a piece of stick in the woods; then the brutal separation of his arms and legs from Cage's body, with the blood splattering all over Needles face as he's smiling)

I remember when we were kids, of course I was younger but I looked up to you. My parents always told me "Stay away from that kid, he's a horrible person", but they didn't understand that I was of the same breed. (Shows his mother talking to him, with the voice of his mother slowly just going into static as it looks into Cage's eyes and shows nothing)

I grew up a very angry man, all I wanted to do was hurt and destroy everything I could touch. I watched from afar and admired your activities. First with the small animals, then to the large animals, and then finally to human beings. Watching you was like watching a role model, I wanted to be you. I wanted to kill people ruthlessly just like you. (Shows Cage admiring Needles from afar while showing thoughts of murder, with brief flashes of murdering cats, dogs, and then finally his own mother)

However I had one problem, every time I killed anything I would cry...I felt like a pussy. How could a killer who has murdered without getting caught for twelve plus years cry after each one..for christ's sake they even named me the Teardrop Killer in the fucking news reports! It disgusted me, but I changed that; I won the contest and went out to prove my worth Needles, to you! The reason I wanted a face to face was to prove myself to you! And you just left me to die like the coward you are. (Shows Cage crying after murdering his mother while she slept, rain pouring in the background; Years flash by and a newspaper headline about the Teardrop Killer. It then shows Cage meeting up with Needles while he was outside of some old cafe, then a fade to black)

I don't even know how I survived either, all I remember is my life flashing, a weird man, some surgery room and then I ended up in a room. A room with my old car, and from that moment I knew I was chosen...chosen to enter the contest again...chosen to destroy you and take my rightful place. You may have been the teacher, but the student will kill you and take his rightful place as the best serial killer of all time. (Shows his life flashing before his eyes, a man with his eye sunken watching over him while he's getting surgery in bunker-like facility; and then Cage in his car, driving forward using his psychic connection with his car. It then shows fantasies of Cage killing Needles and hanging it on the wall as a trophy, before fading back to reality with Cage driving out of the arena and to the next part of the contest)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "No one is gonna stop me now, Needles, we will meet up again"

Death Port and Docks- "The rain...it only continues to remind me of my past...I hate the rain"

Carnival of Darkness- "Well well, you sure as hell know how to make yourself at home. When I take over, I should really start my own cult"

SCenter- "The thought of carving a knife across your throat brings me immense joy Needles, even if you were my role model before, the student will outlive the master"

Sewer- "I've dumped more than a few bodies in the sewers. All you gotta do is just cut em' up, dissolve them, throw them down and no one is wiser to it"

Prison Yard- "I pride myself in never being sent to this place, or even any prison to be honest"

Harbor Military Base- "So many weapons, so many augmentations for my future body….all the combinations! I need to makes some notes…."

Harbor City Airport- "So close Needles, so close to finally catching up with you and cutting you open to feel the coldness of your heart beat."

 _ **Ending:**_

I finally have fucking done it, I am only one little step away from my revenge on that clown! So I went to Calypso in his giant eyesore flying in the sky and demanded my prize. (Shows Cage driving into the throne room of Calypso on his blimp, drifting right in front of the armed guards. He stays in his car and looks into Calypso's eyes)

I looked at Calypso intensively and told him exactly what I wanted: last time I was cured of my ailments and became the ultimate serial killer. I told him how it failed the last time when Needles cut me down to pieces and how I struggled to come back on top. Now I want to be god like, a serial killer for the ages, more powerful than Needles could even dream of. Calypso smiled a most wickedly evil smile, one that warmed my heart to the extreme. (Shows brief flashes of his downfall and his murdering of other contestants, then shows Cage killing people left and right as part of a fantasy)

Calypso sent his guards to pick me up and bring me to him, where he put his hands on my head and chanted some weird words that I couldn't understand. When it was all said and done, I became…something else. I had arms and legs but they weren't human at all. The human skin deteriorated before my eyes and I felt both immense pain and power in every area of my body, even if at the end of the day I looked like I came out of a horror movie. (Shows Cage's body being picked up and brought to Calypso, with Calypso chanting some weird words and red beams coming out of his eyes. It then shows Cage growing back his arms and legs but with his whole body deteriorating before his eyes, then his face melting to form some monstrosity)

I crushed one of Calypso's guard's skull with one swift crush and it instantly imploded within itself. But in the end, other than the power I could feel nothing. I had no feelings whatsoever. I was the ultimate killing machine, I became like the killers in the movies. (Shows Cage crushing one of the guards skulls with his hand and instantly imploding, with Calypso laughing in an evil manner)

And so I went to my former role model to show him what happened, what I became, what I will do. However when me and Needles had my battle, something weird happened. Again I fell to his power but...I was a god! Him a mere man! I didn't know how it could be! It went through my head and I wondered if Calypso had betrayed me...but then the clown spoke. (Shows Needles and Cage battling in an old warehouse, blades matching each other, swipes and a fatal strike on Cage)

He told me that this was his world, that no one would better then him and that even when I got my wish to become a godlike serial killer, he knew things I would never know, let alone Calypso. No one could kill him…even if they tried he would always be back in some form and some way. The last thing I remember happening was some electric wire going into my face before blacking out entirely. I don't know where I am but when I wake up, I promise for the last goddamn time that this rivalry will finally end when I come back… (Shows Needles talking to Cage very closely while Cage slowly fades in and out of consciousness. All the sudden he rips out an electric wire from the wall and shoves it in Cage's face, making him fall into permanent unconsciousness. It then shows Cage with cinder blocks trapped around his legs, falling to the bottom of the ocean. It then shows one eye opening up and a fade to black)


	10. Pit Viper

_**Prologue:**_

The desert sands assaulted the town with deadly force, camouflaging the predators with deadly consequences. That was years ago; many, many years ago. (Shows quick flashes of an ambush in the middle east, and soldiers firing back)

I don't really remember what happened to be honest. I remember a cave full of shadows, a group of soldiers firing into it with no remorse. It was strange, almost melancholy. For a while after that I was living in some facility called Blackfield in some city nearby. I took my medication, did what I was told, just like I did when I was in the military. (Shows shots of soldiers shooting into a dark cave, shows a quick shot of Blackfield, and of Angel taking medication in a bedroom, and then finally shows Angel saluting a superior officer)

All the sudden, without a reason, I was released. Released into the barren terrordome known as Harbor City. For a while I was a nobody, but after going commando on some assholes I was hired as a killer and I never turned back. (Shows Angel walking into snow filled Harbor City, killing a gang member sexually assaulting someone by punching him, forcing him down on the sidewalk and curb stomping him. It then shows her prepared to snipe someone from a sewer hole.)

However, the sudden flashes keep getting worse, and worse, and fucking worse. A lot of the time I get sudden migraines, and the medication stopped working a while ago. That was when I heard of this competition, Twisted Metal. It's premise was to assemble a bunch of crazed killers and psychopaths to hunt down and kill each other out in public. (Shows rapid flashes to the desert, the ambush, soldiers dying, and the cave. It then shows Angel throwing an empty bottle of medication onto the ground when she sees a poster for Twisted Metal, with brief flashes of Twisted Metal: Black gameplay)

I thought for a second that it might go against my conscious but after a couple of minutes thinking I thought fuck it. I was a killer, through and through. I've done so many illegal jobs for people that I became hardened to most of it. But not hardened to the past, I could never be hardened to the past even if I tried. And besides, killing some of the world's worst criminals, fiends and murderers? My pleasure. (Shows Angel, with the poster in hand, contemplating about what to do. Shows Angel smiling wickedly and throwing the crumpled poster into the trash, opening a garage door, putting a magazine into an assault rifle and driving off into the distance.)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "Sorry to hear that we have another military veteran involved in this horseshit. I hope it isn't as bad as the shit I've seen, although by the looks of him, it is."

Junkyard- "The only way I could get my answers here it seems is if I go AWOL and destroy everything….if that's what it takes…"

Ghetto- "Home sweet home, it's sad to see it turn into such a dilapidated state but I can't do much about it now.."

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "All these citizens, I hope they don't get in my way. Only people I want to kill are the bad ones"

Harbor City- "The Irony, I was supposed to protect and serve the country that I love and now I'm destroying it"

Rooftops- "Wasn't afraid of heights before, sure as hell ain't afraid of heights now"

Stadium Slaughter- "Christ, that thing doesn't even look remotely human..."

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Pit Viper looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) I didn't know who he was but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop me from completing my mission (Shows Angel walking over to the corpse, picking up her rifle and putting a couple bullets into his head, with each bullet making the camera pan into her eyes further)

I stood there for a while when the medication finally wore off...when I was over I was a fucking wreck. All the sudden everything just kept coming back to me, and it was all at once. (Shows Angel's pupils dilating again, before transitioning into the past)

There was an ambush, we were all in a convoy when we were going through a town during the war, the sand covered the attackers tracks and made them look like ghosts. I barely got out alive myself, hiding under the jeep near a bunch of dead bodies. I barely even made it into one of those buildings without getting shot. (Shows Angel talking to some of her squad members when there's a sudden explosion, with the first car in the convoy thrown into the desert next to them. It then shows the other soldiers in the car being shot to death, with her collapsing and hiding under the car carrying a pistol, looking to see where the shots are coming from, with a dead body falling next to her. It then shows her darting into a nearby cabin, putting away her sidearm and pulling out her rifle from the holster.)

Even after I went into the building, I could hear the painful screams of my squad members, lead penetrating through flesh. After shooting one attacker through the door, I ran down into the trap door and ran through the tunnels looking for my escape. All the sudden I ran into some squad mates….at that point I was glad to see them because before I was all alone, still hearing the brutal deaths of the others. (Shows Angel hearing screams through the door, panic drenched across her face, when all the sudden she hears loud yelling in Arabic. It shows her shooting through the door, and darting into the trap door and running into another soldier)

That was when I finally realized what was going on. The squad was prepared to go into a nearby cave looking place, my commanding officer said that it was a terrorist planning center. I ran over to them and helped prepare to enter into the dark cave area. That was when I saw it: the flashlights on the end of the gun revealed a flash of a group of women and children, sitting there afraid for their lives. The only other flashes I saw were after all the gunfire, the bullets penetrating all of the innocent civilians. (Shows the squad setting up to clear out the cave, with Angel setting up with them. Shows brief flashes of women and children through flashlight before separate flashes through gunshots and a child getting shot in the chest)

We fucked up, and I was the perfect person to blame apparently. After taking part in it, I had a nervous breakdown, I went AWOL. Apparently I shot some of my own squad and they made it look as if I killed all of those innocents and tried to turn on them afterwards in a fit of madness, so they didn't have to live up to the consequences. I wasted many of my years in that asylum...being suppressed to forget about everything, and then being released randomly? Why? I don't know...but now that I'm out I'm gonna right every wrong… (Shows Angel breaking down and shooting at her squad, then brief flashes of her military record and her being sealed in a padded room. It then shows a bald man entering her room before fading to black before a shot of the city, engulfed in a never ending winter. It then shows a fade out back to Angel in the present, driving off in her car into the next area)

 _ **Arenas II: **_

Railyard- "Half way down, half of it left to go. I'm coming Calypso."

Death Port and Docks- "The senseless murders, it keeps repeating in my head. I wish I could make it stop"

Carnival of Darkness- "I've never liked clowns, this just reassures me of why"

SCenter- "The fact we fight these wars for the benefit of these people disgust me. All for oil and imperialism."

Sewer- "The smells…others are repulsed but when you're in war it doesn't smell as bad as others make it out to be"

Prison Yard- "To think, before this contest, I used to kill people for cash, for these people. Now, only a couple of roadblocks away to my peace of mind"

Harbor Military Base- "My former comrades, all in one place. This wasn't what I wanted but I'm sorry...it has to be done"

Harbor City Airport- "Finally, the last roadblock to my wish"

 _ **Ending:**_

I won the contest, the blood of the guilty have spilt all over my body as I felt a sort of triumph. I finally did it, I won the contest. Now is my time to stop those assholes for everything they did. (Shows Angel driving into the blimp and into the throne room with Calypso, bodyguards standing vigilant, and Calypso staring into the eyes of Angel with sinister tendencies)

I walked up to him and demanded he send me back in time so I could kill the men who murdered those innocent civilians and set me up for it. Maybe then I could fix everything and the real killers would be brought down, those people safe. (Shows Angel's thoughts of killing her squad, leading the civilians to safety and faking her death)

He asked me if I was sure I was ready to do this, as he said I might not like what I see. I had no choice, I had to do this, not to avenge my honor but to avenge the honor of those murdered in cold blood. (Shows Calypso pointing a finger at her, and flashes of the squad shooting into darkness)

He granted my wish, and I suddenly appeared back on my tour. Except I wasn't where I thought I would be, I was watching from a distance. I understand how it happened now, it all looked familiar. I was the one who shot the rocket at the first vehicle. (Shows Angel picking up an RPG and firing it at the convoy, starting off the chain)

We were ambushed by terrorists left and right, about two to three on each side of the vehicle, almost everybody died but me and one other guy. He was bleeding out but as soon as I got out of the car, he was shot. (Shows Angel and her army unit driving through a desert town when it is open fired upon by the rocket and the other terrorists)

I hid under the car, shooting out two terrorists with my sidearm. As soon as I could, I ran away from the dead bodies into the cabin before I got shot by either side (Every marine in the car is shot dead, with Angel showed sweating and with others blood all over her running into the cabin, with the other Angel shown looking at her through binoculars)

Then...I disappeared into the tunnels...this was the time I would make my move. I grabbed a nearby assault rifle from a dead insurgent and ran into the field. It was hell shooting through nearby attackers but I finally made it into the cabin where there was a trap door leading to the basement. (Shows past Angel running into the cabin and shooting through the door, killing the terrorist. The future Angel picks up the gun and following after her through the trapdoor)

I ran up ahead when I saw a shadow, and I thought I was getting closer to those bastards who killed the innocents and set me up for the fall...but...it can't be. (Shows Angel aiming a gun down the hallway, with her pupils dilating)

It was me, carrying an assault rifle, and I looked like I was going out of my fucking mind. My body shaken out of nervousness, sweat dripped down my face as if I was in the living pits of hell and my eyes were filled with bloodshot. I hid in the shadows, looking for any signs of danger when I heard a little kid crying...it was just like the ones that haunted my dreams...and in real life. (Shows past Angel, with sweat and blood everywhere, scared out of her mind, jumpy as all hell. Then there is the cry of a little kid, and the past Angel turns suddenly)

That's when I noticed...I pulled up an assault rifle. All the moments flashed before me, my massacre of the innocents in that cave, the squad coming in to rescue, being sent to that fucking asylum, then being released...In that split second I knew I had to stop myself before I could harm the innocents...there was only one thing I could think of doing… (Shows past Angel pulling up her assault rifle; flashes of the squad massacre, with her replacing the whole squad. Then flashes of the squad coming and trying to disarm her but she starts shooting all over the place. It then shows future Angel's eyes through the scope)

I shot her, right in the forehead. Quick, clean kill...the innocents were safe, that's all that mattered. It was only a matter of time I figured before I would eventually disappear entirely from existence because of what I had done...all to save innocent lives. It was the only way…. (Shows Angel shooting the past Angel in the forehead, with the squad running up and shooting at future Angel before she escapes into the desert storm and disappears)

 **Note: Finally, got this done just now. As always, if anyone has any tips for improvement and whatnot, feel free to leave a review. Thank you and good night.**


	11. Outlaw

_**Prologue: **_

For many years I have been in a constant cycle of the same goddamn night, over and over and over. At first, I get impatient and demand my prize from Calypso, then I put down the terrorists and save that family, and then I get shot in the head. (Shows constant flashes of his ending in TMB)

Over the many years I have been stuck in this godforsaken event, I have remembered bits and pieces of what happened however. Using this, I finally managed to do what I haven't been able to do for a long time. I finally saved the family and killed the man that murdered my impossibly each time I repeated it.

His corpse was split at the head, and the family looked...scared but the nightmare was finally over. They were saved and I was called back in. I was given accommodations, rewards, compliments, all the good shit. All I could think about though is the situation, over and over. My conscience has been haunting me for years in the moment. I felt lost in a way.

I started connecting the dots however. The doomsday cult has been popping up a lot recently. Holding that family hostage, the attempted bombing of the disease control building and that one man: John Doe.

I witnessed him before, he was there at the hostage crisis, in security footage at the building. And he was at the Twisted Metal competition. In the past I killed him, but now that I have redeemed myself the man is alive. I never entered the Twisted Metal competition technically. It took many years of waiting but finally I made it.

The Twisted Metal competition finally came back and it needed some participants. I got some weapons, got my vehicle and I was ready to kill that crazy doomsday motherfucker. Backed officially by the Midtown PD, it's time to end the reign of terror. Hell maybe I'll even get the clown or even the leader, even if he did help me in the past.

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "Jesus, so many years have passed by since the last competition….I just hope I'm still as good as I used to be"

Junkyard- "It's like these guys don't even recognize who I am….good. I'll use that to my advantage!"

Ghetto- "These poor kids man, these poor kids…"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "So many civilians in the way, I need to stay focused. I don't want a repeat of the bullshit that's happened before"

Harbor City- "There he is….the one man who was leading the entire cult. Now's my chance to take him down, save some more lives"

Rooftops- "A nice vantage point, maybe some of these other SWAT guys can see if they can take down one of these guys for me"

Stadium Slaughter- "Cease and desist you ugly motherfucker, cease and desist!"

 _ **Middle: **_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Agent Stone looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) I had done it, I finally killed that crazy motherfucker once and for all.

That face however….it keeps reminding us of the man….the man I shot in again, and again, and again. In the apartment with the family, I thought this shit was over! I just wanted to stop thinking about it, I stopped the timeline but it kept repeating in my head. I could just picture the man through the scope. (Shows us quick flashes of the time loop overlapping Minion's head, a quick look in the scope, and brief sniper fire before it goes black)

That's when everything finally hit me: the wish, the man who killed me, my death, time repeating. It was Calypso. The sunken eye, the only man who I know that has that is Calypso, and the last time I saw him was before I made the wish. I thought I would've recognized it before but I was so caught up in my revenge against the other cultist that I didn't see who the real killer was right before me! (Shows fast flashes of Outlaw winning the last Twisted Metal, the cultist with the sunken eye, and repeating it over and over. It then shows a glimpse into the eyes of the cultist, giving an eerie look similar to Calypso. It then shows Outlaw killing John Doe over and over again)

I wonder whether or not Calypso would recognize me when I win the competition, or think that I'm just some newcomer to the playing field. Either way with the path I'm going: John Doe, Needles, all the other creepy fucks in this competition; I'm going to end up taking many of the united states most wanted criminals out there. Vengeance and Justice, two sides of the same coin I'm happy to fulfill here. (Shows FBI's most wanted list with Calypso & Needles Kane; then finally Outlaw gets in his car armed with his guns and drives off into the lights to the next arena)

 _ **Arenas Part II**_

Railyard- "Just you wait Calypso, only one half of the contest stands between you and me"

Death Port and Docks- "I thought I already killed the doomsday cult guy….how many of you nutjobs are there?"

Carnival of Darkness- "No wonder he's the most wanted man in america, jesus…."

SCenter- "I don't like any of these assholes but it's my job to serve and protect."

Sewer- "Oh great, a sewer level...gotta love the smell down here.."

Prison Yard- "Oh what a lot of these jumpsuit wearing psychopaths would do to get their hands on a pig like me"

Harbor Military Base- "You and me John Doe...you, me and tons of military arsenal around us, and I'm not letting you touch any of them.

Harbor City Airport- "You and me Calypso, I'm finally gonna bring your ass to justice. No matter what"

 _ **Ending:**_

This was the one chance, the one chance I had to get as close to Calypso as I possibly could, the only chance I had left. (Shows Outlaw shooting into ramp down into the blimp and driving right through into the throne room, where he gets out with a giant shotgun in his hand. He drops a used cigar onto the ground and looks at a shadow of a man with glowing red eyes)

I walked up to him with my shotgun in hand and finally saw the bastard's face however...it wasn't Calypso at all. It was that goddamn cult freak again! No matter how many times I would kill him, he would just keep coming back. If that was the case I was going to take this fuck down yet again, for the last time, if it even is the last time. Except, he brought his cult with him and….god they all look exactly like him. (Show John Doe looking at Agent Stone, with multiple flashes of the cult's previous crimes and times he was killed in game; pans to Agent Stone's angry, cold face. It then shows multiple John Does coming from behind him and staring at Stone.)

"Listen here you crazy bastard! I'm with the…" I didn't even give him a second to finish his sentence when I started firing upon his ass with anything I had. His cult buddies started swarming me with guns. It was a rough battle but I finally got the upper hand, I finally managed to flank that fucker and put a shell into his chest. He fell down like a rock, but something fell out of his pocket. (Shows John Doe talking and then a shell nearly hitting him, then shows everyone scrambling to get their guns and shooting at each other, before Stone starts taking them down and flanks the boss and shoots him in the chest. He falls down and something falls to the ground)

I picked it up, and when I started reading it my mind started to collapse into pieces. It said he was….A COP! The cult bastard that I thought I was killing over and over again was an undercover cop! Shit...shit…SHIT! I thought…. (Shows Agent Stone looking at the wallet, it shows John Doe's badge, it then shows a distraught Stone with panic in his face)

He started to speak. "You did your job officer, and you did a very good job but….this was a sting...I already got your man, there is no more cult….I…." He finally lost the rest of his breath but...I can't believe that it ended this way, I can't….shit! In all of my anger, in all of my blind vengeance I once again fucked up….I let everything take control of me...I...can't do this again! I won't….I have to do what's right. (Shows John Doe talking, Calypso and the cult in cuffs with brief flashes of John Doe at each one; it then shows John collapsing from his wounds. Shows Agent Stone looking at his hands, smeared with blood. It shows Stone finally collapsing on his knees and puts his shotgun into his mouth. He pulls the trigger, it then goes to black and one final sound of him dropping to the ground)

 **Note: Sorry it's been a while, work and all of that. However I finally managed to finish this one up. I hope the ending for the character is good because that's the main reason I got stuck on it. If there are any problems I will fix it in the future and the next one I'm uploading for is Roadkill, as always leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism..or anything really. Thank you for reading and goodnight.**


	12. Roadkill

_**Prologue:**_

I have a family...well had a family. That was until I got shot and left for dead in the middle of a junkyard somewhere. At least that's what the federal agents told me. (Flashbacks to the ending of Twisted Metal: Black with John Doe being shot. Shows the wallet dropping to reveal his federal identity. Then it shows two federal agents in the shadows talking over him, with John Doe on life support)

The feds told me about who I was, where I was, who shot me, why I was shot, and a whole bunch of other things I couldn't understand. I was some federal agent who went undercover into some doomsday cult, got blown up, lost my memory, gained it back, and was shot in the head; again losing my memory. Ain't that a bitch? (Shows the Feds throwing down a file, and flashes of everything in his past)

I went into Calypso's contest, looking for the answers to resolve my identity. I ended up standing in front of the FBI's Number Two Most Wanted. He tried to end my life because of it. (Shows Calypso on a wall called "FBI's Most Wanted, which then hits to black in a gunshot)

The federal agents were barely able to save my life. Multiple surgeries just to take out this one bullet in my head, neatly stuck up in there. They told me in time I would recover and get the rest of the pieces in my memory back. They told me of the task that needed urgency however: it was time to take down Calypso. For too long he has been allowed to roam free, causing chaos and participating in the most heinous of crimes. That's where I come in. (Shows brief flashes of a surgery happening with doctors, a bloody bullet laying on a table.)

My objective: Go in the contest, kill everyone, meet Calypso, then capture that son of a bitch. This time however, I was told that I would have backup. I still have so many questions but not nearly enough answers as I wished for. I guess the only way to figure out what the hell is going is to enter the competition, yet again. (Shows John Doe looking at Roadkill, his old car. He gets in and drives off to start the contest)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "So this guy shot me straight in the head, and now he's letting me back into this competition after he betrayed me? None of this makes any sense"

Junkyard- "Twisted Metal? A junkyard? Oh wow, I didn't see this coming"

Ghetto- "Another shit hole to fight in, I was told that Calypso liked full scale societal collapse, I don't know why we're fighting here"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "We're supposed to serve and protect these people yet the police only have me and the other guy in here to kill all of these psychopaths?"

Harbor City- "Oh shit, I can tell by the look of his eyes that the police officer is going to be the one gunning for me the hardest. I gotta stay on my feet"

Rooftops- "Last rooftop I remember I was getting shot at by that cop in the giant helicopter...not really eager to be on these rooftops again."

Stadium Slaughter- "This ugly fuck keeps looking at me as if I've seen him before. I don't know who he is but if I did know him, either way he has to die."

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with John Doe looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Everything looks so goddamn familiar, the contestants I was supposed to have killed before, the vehicles, the destruction. Now this guy, everything is familiar but foreign at the same time.

That's when it hit me: I remember flashes of light, the surgery. But the bullet wasn't in my head. There were bullets alright but all of them were in my chest. The doctor's tried to save my life but I couldn't be saved. I flatlined, my eyes closed, I was done. How could that be though! It makes no sense! (Shows flashes of light, doctor's operating over him with panning shots to his chest, with brief flashes to the ending of TMB where it shows that he was shot in the chest. It then pans to show tests around the area, labelled as John Doe #2, a room with Project: Banshee labelled over it, more test tubes, among other things. It then shows everything fading to black with a flatline)

I saw the federal agents hovering over me again, blinded by the light. I was under heavy anesthesia. Not because of the bullets, but because of something else in my head. There was a machine on top of me. It plugged into my head and I kept seeing flashes of a foreign but familiar life: the family, the cult, Calypso, my demise. It was like I was being programmed. (Shows another operating room, a giant machine over John Doe's head and flashes of John Doe's family, a doomsday cult, and Calypso shooting him in the head.)

I was a goddamn lab experiment, a guinea pig, a fucking test tube baby; or more importantly: a clone. A clone programmed with the thoughts of my predecessor: love of family, love of the law. I guess me and him are the same after all, even if it was artificially implanted into my skull by the suits. (Shows John Doe starring at his FBI badge in disbelief, then looking up into the sky, revealing a dark red over the stadium)

Now I guess I have to finish what I started, I have to stop Calypso. Maybe then I can forget about this nightmare, go home to his...my family. I've come a long way just to die now, I'm going to finish this. (Shows flashes of John Does family, then finally shows John Doe in the car, driving to the next arena.)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "A clone. I still can't believe it, we're all clones of the same goddamn cop"

Death Port and Docks- "I'm coming for you Calypso, only a matter of time until you face the brute force of the law"

Carnival of Darkness- "There are things in the cult that I have witnessed that couldn't overtake one little thing that this psychopath has done"

SCenter- "I remember this the most, the wealthy ones of the city. Those were the original targets, then we started going after everyone"

Sewer- "That goddamn police man keeps gunning for my head! I don't even know what I did but evidently I did something wrong"

Prison Yard- "This is the place where the cult originated, I remember going undercover here, getting the tattoos here, getting initiated here."

Harbor Military Base- "Damn it! I'm not in that cult anymore! I'm not who you think I am you crazy son of a bitch!"

Harbor City Airport- "Time to get this son of a bitch once and for all"

 _ **Ending:**_

It was finally time to end this bullshit, finish this everything and go home to see my wife and kids. (Shows John Doe driving into the blimp and right into Calypso's throne room. He gets out of the car and whips out his pistol)

I shot his guards repeatedly and walked up to Calypso and put my gun to his head. He stated how he was surprised that I even survived, let alone got back to him to take my revenge. He stated however that this was all futile, as this time he was going to make sure that I wasn't alive this time. I heard more and more footsteps coming closer, I thought it was just going to be Calypso's guards but it was something different entirely. (Shows Calypso's guards falling everywhere and shows through Calypso's POV looking down the barrel of John's gun. It then pans to John aiming the gun at the side. It then shows footsteps running down a hallway and then sudden black)

I heard an explosion and a few more shots, Calypso's guards laid dead on the floor. A smoke filled the room for a good couple seconds when I officially saw them: backup. I guess the feds were telling the truth after all. It wasn't ordinary backup however. (Shows flashes in the dark, bullets flying everywhere. It then shows an explosion in a wall, the area filling with smoke. A few men enter, followed by many more, all John Does)

He was stunned, everybody all looked the same. All aimed guns straight at him. Calypso knew it was over for him, I didn't ask for a wish and he didn't expect all of the boys to show up. I hit him with the cuffs, it was finally over. Except it wasn't. (Shows Calypso's face, surprised. Shows everyone in the crowd aiming guns at Calypso, waiting for him to move. It then shows Calypso in cuffs, with John Doe looking satisfied.)

I heard another crash, I assumed it was another contestant that we could arrest so I started up another sting. I told backup to hide behind the throne, and wait as I impersonated Calypso on his throne. I thought about who it could possibly be: maybe it would be that homicidal clown, maybe it would be that crazy priest. I was wrong about all of that. It was a cop. (Shows John Doe looking over, hearing a crash. It then shows the numerous John Does running behind the throne with Calypso. John Doe sits in the throne, staring at the entrance. It then shows flashes of Needles Kane & The Preacher. It then shows John Doe looking at the real contestant, Agent Stone. Cuts permanently to black)

 **Note: Took a bit to finish this up but as always, if you want comment and tell me how I'm doing, what I could fix, etc. I also have some more stories coming in, I might start on the Dead Rising one, maybe a Friday the 13th one. I'm not sure. As always thank you and have a good afternoon.**


	13. Hammerhead

_**Prologue:**_

COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS...(Shows two youths filling a police officer with bullets, his body slamming to the floor as they make off with a duffel bag and in a monster truck inside of a stadium)

This is what we do for a living, not even for a living but just to keep us afloat. We rob stores, or anything we can get our hands on, anything. Whether it be money from a bank robbery or robbing a drug dealer, as long as we survive nothing else matters. I don't even know how we get away with it considering our good luck charm (Shows Stu and Bryson in paper bag masks shooting up a store and stabbing a drug dealer, making off with his wallet; it then shows the good luck charm: The giant monster truck they use to get away, running over several police cars in the process)

 _Yeah pretty much. See, we're runaways, we ran away from everything. That was always the solution to our problems. Running away. We ran away from home, ran away from high school, run away from reality. All we do is stick up money, eat and get high. That's our only way to escape_ (Shows flashes of running away from an with an old man holding the leash of an attack dog, two empty desks, and then the two eating a burger under an overpass and smoking)

Stu thought that we were running away from our past, but we're running towards our future, that's what we were always running towards. We can't stay trapped, we should always move forward; see I have plan: we just need enough money to do it, any money is good money. So in order to raise the stakes and get closer to our goal...we decided to hit up a stadium, they always had a lot of money in those safes. Hell I mean we already shot our way through there in the beginning and got this beautiful lady, so what could go wrong this time? Turns out a lot. (Shows Bryson looking at money, zooming in on Ben Franklin's face with blood dripping on it, zooming out to show him shooting a security guard and blood spraying everywhere. It then flashes to the monster truck they stole, then everything goes black.)

 _We shot our way through, shot cops, shot civilians, anybody. I saw some sort of irony in it but I'm not too sure what that was._ (Shows flashes of screaming and gunshots)

Anyways though, we shot our way through, got the money and started running off. And usually we get away immediately, as our monster truck would crush anything in our path. But this time something was off.. (Shows them running away with the money and getting in the truck, only for a dark shadow to come out of the back seat)

 _A weird bald man injected us with something as soon as we got in. We couldn't see anything. But we somehow ended up in some junkyard, everything intact. But just with some other bald guy in front of us_ (Shows a shiny, bald head and then a giant needle going into both of their necks, then flashes to show them still in their truck with the money. It then shows a junkyard arena with a throne sat in by a bald man with a weird mark in his eye surrounded by bodyguards armed with assault rifles)

He told us he was looking for people like us...rejects, outlaws, the most twisted of individuals. We got put on the top of his list because of our monster truck and….well our past. He was the only reason that we didn't get caught, with his pull in the world.

 _He said that if we won his contest, we could get any wish we wanted. Money, revenge, anything. I was hesitant but Bryce was…_ (Shows flashes of Dollface, Agent Stone and finally Needles Kane; then shows Calypso smoking a cigarette as the two run past him to their monster truck with the cash. A police officer looks at him and Calypso dismisses him, then it flashes to the two looking at Calypso and flashes with packs of money falling from a dark sky, Stu shooting someone with blood spraying on his face and then a little glimpse of hope: a group of houses in a park, which fades out to Stu holding up his hand, Bryce smiling besides him)

I was excited. I couldn't wait to take him up on his offer. He told us that he would help customize our ride for the contest and get ready

 _I don't know what you got us into but...this is the offer of a lifetime. I just hope you know what you're doing_

Don't worry, I always know what I'm doing (Shows Hammerhead smashing through the gates of the junkyard and into the flashing lights, ready to overcome the obstacles ahead.)

 _ **Arenas I:**_

Suburban Terror- "I'm telling you Stu, this will be our big break"

" _You really think so? I mean we don't even know if we can trust this guy"_

"I promise, after this, we'll be well off. Have a little faith in me! Besides what are we gonna do? Continue being armed robbers? We'll eventually just get caught"

" _Ok, I'll put in some faith…this whole thing just creeps me out"_

"We'll be fine, trust me"

Junkyard- "This place reminds me so much of our former home"

" _Why, because it was a Shit hole?"_

"Don't you remember, he used to collect shit, he was a craftsman or something like that"

" _Don't remind me"_

Ghetto- "This is not a good place, too many memories, our former home"

" _Bryce, this is our golden opportunity, we're back where we came from. We can end this here"_

"If I see his ass walking around, he's dead"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "I hate to destroy this place, one of the only places with any semblance for happiness"

" _Very true, but in the end it doesn't matter. We'll be leaving this city after the contest"_

"I guess. I'll see what I can do to tone down on the damage"

Harbor City- " _Bryce….we're being asked to blow up the fucking city! If we get caught then we'll be arrested for...god knows how many years! This is insane!_ "

"Yeah, that's true but we'll be dead before any of that ever happens so don't worry about it"

" _That's got me worrying even more!'_

"We got this far, all we have to do is kill the other drivers. Anything else is collateral"

Rooftops- "Shit, why the fuck do we have to fight up here? I hate heights"

" _You can do this Bryce, forget about that shit. You can do this, I'm right here, we can do this"_

"Alright bro, I hope you know what we're doing"

Stadium Slaughter- "What in the hell is that?"

" _I don't know, but it looks like something out of a Rob Zombie video"_

"Doesn't mean I wanna see that shit in real life, y'know?"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Bryce & Stu looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) You know...murdering people in this contest...it...it changes people. It made me feel...alive. Like I could do something, l-l-like I wasn't a freak anymore. (Shows Bryce limping over to the corpse of Minion, putting the shotgun into his mouth and pulling the trigger, brains splattering over a shadow on the wall next to it; it then shows Bryce wickedly smiling)

 _But at the same time it brought us back..back to the past, something I didn't wanna revisit. We were young orphans looking for a new home. You see, our parents died at a young age, so we didn't really get to remember them that well._ (Shows Stu looking at a picture of him, Bryce and their parents when they were kids, a tear dripping down Stu's face. It shows what looks to be an ice cream truck, crashing into them, brutally ripping them apart)

Social services took us and put us in with some old guy. Kreel was his name, he was a doll maker of sorts, or some weird shit like that. No one told us we would be moving in with something of pure evil, and to be honest, I don't think anyone ever expected it. He put up such a nice act but on the inside he was...I..I… (Shows a bald man in a suit dropping the two boys off at an older man's house in a run down neighborhood, Kreel making clown and doll masks, taking the boys into his house and slamming the door behind them, wickedly smiling)

 _Every day, we would get beaten, locked up places, stuck in rooms with large, vicious dogs. On the worst days he would punch us out, tie us to the wall and, well...there are something's I can't go into detail on. You know what? I figured out the irony, it's these actions by one man that damaged us and led us to damage others, essentially becoming the tormentors of others._ (Shows the old man punching the kids, then locking them in cages in the basement with vicious dogs. It then shows Kreel putting on a record and bringing the needle to one side. Twilight Time by The Platters plays loudly, he then turns to Stu cornering him in his bedroom, violently grabbing his thigh)

It was horrible, really fucking horrible, I'm not surprised Stu ended up the way he is. He was always the worst one to get the abuse, and with the way the world is, anyone who goes against us deserve the pain they have coming. Even with me getting less than what he did, we couldn't take it anymore. We ran as far away as we possibly could, what else could we do? Tell the police? In this town they won't care, they would've thought we were bullshitting and stuck us back in with him. We needed to get as far away as possible, so we did anything we could to self sustain. I can't believe, it's been such a long journey, but Stu has always done right by me, I won't forget that. That's the main reason I'm trying to win this, to get a safer home for Stu and kids like him. It's only a matter of time until we make it. (Shows Stu crying in his bedroom, Kreel leaving slowly, then shows the two running away from the home with Kreel holding his attack dog as they run away, shows a police cruiser driving slowly past an alleyway, the brothers hiding behind a dumpster, Stu crying and Bryce holding onto him to comfort. It shows Bryce dreaming up a community of homes and people in a park somewhere, happy, away from the problems they were haunted by. It then shows Bryce walking back to the truck, nodding to Stu and driving out of the stadium)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "Were only halfway there Stu! Forget about Mr. Kreel, there's only the future ahead of us!"

" _It's hard to forget Bryce, not only cause of what happened to us, but look at that weird lady in the giant truck"_

"What about her?"

" _She was victimized by Kreel, same as us"_

"And that's a damn shame, if we could save her we would; but we can't cause we're supposed to kill people here. Can't get off focus!"

" _I guess, I just have a hard time stomaching killing another victim. We're all damaged here Bryce, we're supposed to save damaged people"_

"We will, but these guys aren't gonna let us live. This is self defense so we can help others"

Death Port and Docks- " _Bryce...I'm fuckin' scared right now dude! I don't know if we're gonna pass this"_

"Stu, you're not gonna drown, I won't let you. Not after you helped me conquer my fear of heights. We're gonna make it. I PROMISE."

" _You promise?"_  
"Hell yeah, this'll be easy shit, but I need you to concentrate...we can do this. Deep breaths ok?"

" _Ok….deep breaths"_

"Good, now let's get ready to win"

Carnival of Darkness- "And I thought we were rejects"

" _I mean shit, he literally looks like something on one of our album covers"_

"I don't know, but either way, that freaky clown gets in our way he's dead"

" _He's been there since the beginning and hasn't died, what makes you think he'll die now. Come to think about it, no one has…"_

"Don't worry about the clown, we can handle this"

SCenter- " _Hey Bryce"_

"Yeah what's up Stu"

" _Isn't that the same adoption agency over there that put us in a home with Kreel?"_

"Yes"

" _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Yes"

" _Let's do it"_

Sewer- " _Bryce, are you still sure that you trust Calypso?"_

He's kept his promises so far, about getting far, nearly being done, fitting up our ride. I mean I don't know, the whole wish thing sounds odd but I'm sure it'll be fine. Why you ask?'

" _He looks shady, beyond shady. The aura he gives off makes me think he built his way to success by fucking people over"_

Nah, I think we'll be fine. Don't worry yourself over it dude. Everything is almost over!

" _I guess"_

Prison Yard- " _Isn't this funny as hell. We're at the exact place where they'll lock us up and throw away the key_ "

"Nah, we're already past that point. Most likely everyone will shoot to kill"

" _Dear god…"_

Harbor Military Base- "We've gone too far now to get stopped by the military!"

" _Bryce it's the goddamn military! Do you know how insane you sound right now? Our nation's armed forces against a bunch of psychopaths in vehicles?"_

"Trust me, in this world, anything can happen"

Harbor City Airport- "I told ya Stu, we made it! We fucking made it!"

" _You were right, you were fucking right...we made it"_

"Only one more step to go!"

 _ **Epilogue:**_

Calypso opened up the hatch in his blimp and let us in, waiting patiently to drive in and claim the reward that we so rightfully earned in destroying both the competition and this city. We didn't need anyone else to do this, it was just me and my bro Stu. (Shows the hatch of the blimp opening and guards signaling the truck to drive in, showing the destruction of the city in the background and the screams of people dying. Shows Stu and Bryce smiling and happy, preparing to celebrate in the truck)

 _As we drove in we knew exactly what we wanted and we still wanted it. We wanted a sanctuary for all the rejects like us, the drug addicts; the victims of physical, emotional, sexual abuse. Everyone who came from a bad home. It was almost cathartic to even think about, we were so close to achieving our goal, all we had to do was wish for it to come true and it would. We didn't have to think of dealing with money anymore, the feds coming to arrest us. We could use our money, sell our belongings, live off of the land, unite a community together; far, far away from this shithole._ (Shows the the two hugging and welcoming people into the community, farming off of the land, selling the monster truck, and building houses, with Stu and Bryce smiling at their achievement)

Calypso listened to us talk excitedly about how we wanted our own sanctuary, a sanctuary for all the screw ups, the abused, the damaged, the freaks. People like us who wanted to stay away from what the outside world wanted. Calypso smiled and his eyes glowed, putting both of his hands on top of our heads as he started laughing. The last thing I heard before the white fog enveloped me was "Your wish has been granted". We fell unconscious to the fog and I dreamt of pure happiness, working together, finding comfort in one another. Maybe even a family. (Shows Calypso smiling, albeit devilishly, putting his hand on top of their hands. Red beams then shoot out of his eyes as he starts laughing. It then shows the white fog enveloping the room as Stu & Bryce fall asleep. It then shows Bryce dreaming about happiness and him kissing a woman with two kids smiling at their imaginary father)

 _We woke up in a medium sized room, of course enveloped still in the white fog. When we finally came too we were wondering when we suddenly couldn't move our arms, we could move around but our arms were stuck in one place. We were sitting on a couch, around us were people strapped in wheelchairs, taking pills, getting injections, an atmosphere of oppression, loud music blaring over the speakers. We looked outside of the window and what we saw was...it was...oh god. It couldn't be true….Calypso gave us our own sanctuary alright but it wasn't the sanctuary we were dreaming of…._ (Shows the fog going away, the two dressed up in straight jackets, looking around to find familiar faces: a clown getting held down and injected, a man crying in the corner with no arms or legs, a man with a skull on his head staring at a wall, a woman with a doll mask talking to a goth looking girl playing with dolls, and finally a massive group of patients and doctors listening to a sermon from a priest. The music starts playing Twilight Time by the Platters, with the two looking out the window to find only what looks to be a desert and a sign that says Blackfield Asylum. It then cuts to black.)

 **Note: This was an experimental chapter for me to write as it had two people, I had to experiment a lot with the everything to make sure I at least felt ok about it, there was also a period of time where I didn't have inspiration so for the past couple months I didn't do much on the site. But now it's finally done, and I personally think it's good but if there's something I missed just let me know. Also, I was gonna release this on Halloween, but it was decided I'd release now instead. I was thinking about releasing a chapter for Halloween but with my schedule I don't know what the plan is. If I don't, I hope you guys have a great Halloween. Peace.**


	14. Axel

_**Prologue:**_

It's been a long time since...well everything. Since I first met my wife, since her death, since the contest. It's been so, so long. I haven't kept track of time very well if you want me to be honest but my revenge against the clown fixed nothing. (Shows quick flashes of Axel meeting his wife for the first time, her disappearance at the park, and Axel destroying the ferris wheel. It then shows Axel shooting Needles Kane repeatedly, with the final gunshot flashing to show his current state now: bags under his eyes, bald and covered in a full beard)

My wife is still dead, I have nothing to live for. These past years I've been wallowing in my sorrow, sitting in my old abandoned workplace, a mechanics shop in some shithole slum area. No one dares come around me, as they know my reputation from the Twisted Metal competition. I've killed people, innocent and guilty. I've accepted that fact a long time ago, the feeling of guilt. The feeling of failure over not being able to save my wife, the grief I've suffered from the death of my wife, the anger I still feel for the fucking clown. (It shows lightning flashing over an abandoned garage named Gilbert's Auto Shop surrounded by decaying buildings. It then slowly moves into the garage to show Axel looking at a picture of him and his wife, then flashes of him running over innocent civilians while shooting at Sweet Tooth. It then shows a tear drip down Axel's face, with him punching the mirror in anger, shards of glass cutting his skin but not flinching a bit, with the reflection of the clown in the broken shard)

When I first met my wife, I was working in the slums at some garage run for minimum wage. It was love at first sight. I chatted her up about her car, her life, everything. She was so open, so sweet, so caring, so funny too. For some reason she saw something in me I didn't see in myself, some loner who lives in some shitty apartment. She was everything to me, and I meant everything to her. I felt it took a lot to deal with me and somehow she put up with it. Not to mention she was beautiful, oh so beautiful. We dated, got married and it's been great ever since. (Shows him working and talking with a beautiful African American woman, him covered in dirt and grime from working on a giant truck with huge wheels. It then shows the two chatting and laughing while drinking coffee somewhere, where she first kisses him. It then flashes to him dancing with her at a club, and then at a wedding with The Flamingos "I Only Have Eyes For You" playing in the background, Axel looking into his wife's eyes)

I wake up every night with these nightmares, the same ones with the clown, my wife, everything. Usually when I get these nightmares I get into my wheels and drive out into the night to pay with penance for my failures. But tonight I didn't, something was off. And then I saw him, the bald man himself, Calypso. (It then shows Axel rising quickly from the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead and flashes going by of the clown and his wife. It then flashes to him driving through the empty streets in his vehicle, raining and dark, grinding his feet against the street at high speeds. It shows him getting up and walking to his vehicle and turning on the lights, to see Calypso standing there, smug smile and all)

He told me about how he knew about the nightmares, the remorse, the penance I pay for my failures as a husband. He told me about how he could help me fix everything, how he could help me see my wife again, any means necessary. I looked at him, bags under my eyes and full beard, and told him he was full of shit. He told me he helped me kill the clown, I could trust him, he could help me again if I won this year's contest. I didn't have anything else in this life to live for, so I hastily accepted. (Shows Calypso putting his hand on Calypso's shoulder, then pans to Axel looking straight into his eyes and then looking down towards the ground. It then shows Calypso nodding his head, with Axel shaking his hand and a quick flash to black)

The way he put it, this is my chance to see my wife again after so many years. I still hear what the clown said, about how my wife called out for my name as he killed her. I will meet her again somehow, some way. I may be a failure now, and I still have penance to pay, a lot of penance. But I will not fail her now, I will meet you again my love. Just you wait. (Shows flashes of Axel and his wife, together once again. It then repeats the words Needles said at the end of Axel's TMB ending over footage of his wife being brutally murdered. It then shows Axel putting away the picture of his wife, entering the vehicle and driving out of the garage and into the dark, ready to enter the competition once again)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "I have gained my revenge, I only hope to meet with my wife now"

Junkyard- "I still wake up every day, nightmares of seeing the pieces of my wife shipped to me...the horror of it all"

Ghetto- "And I thought the police response for my wife's murder was horrible, they don't even respond here"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "This is where I met her...the love of my life. The only love I have in my heart anymore…"

Harbor City- "I will slaughter any and everyone in my way if it means I get to see my wife"

Rooftops- "I will not fail, I'm may be done with my revenge but I'm not through my war yet"

Stadium Slaughter- "Minion huh? I have to beat him yet again...no matter. It was easy the first time around, it'll be easy to do again"

 _ **Middle: **_ (Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Axel looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Time to finish this freak off. (Shows Minion crawling out of the wreckage, with Axel slowly crushing his skull with the tires, then fade to black)

I still think about the day, the day at the park. We were there, walking, taking in the air..it was a beautiful neighborhood, a beauty only defeated by the love of my life. We would often take these walks, walks out into the world to discover everything it had to offer. That day we went to the park, looking into houses around the area that we could move into. It was nice, and that day in the park was the best and worst day of my life. When we passed the children's playground, me and my wife had the same idea in our heads...we wanted kids. Beautiful children to grow up and excel at life, the prospect of being a parent excited me to no end. It excited my wife too, bringing up our own kids to live a good life and find love like the one their parents have...In that moment is when everything was destroyed by one person, the clown. (Flashes to Axel looking at the picture of him and his wife the day of her disappearance, walking through the park with the sun shining and the sounds of a community coming together. It shows Axel and his wife looking at pictures of houses, specifically the Suburbs area in a better time, and then shows Axel looking at children playing, smiling and looking back at his wife. It then shows them kissing, then a black flash to her disappearance, sunny weather turned dark and stormy, with Needle Kane's face flashing through the thunder in the sky)

My wife disappeared, I was looking at my paper for ONE second and then she disappears. I kept looking for her everywhere, I was worried to death. In the end I couldn't find her, I ended up finding out about her death in my shitty apartment by some detectives looking into her murder. I couldn't face that reality, especially when the clown got away with it. All he would need to do was kill everyone chasing him. There was nobody that could face him like that, although at that time I didn't know who the killer was. (It shows the property papers fly into the air from the hard wind, with Axel running everywhere to find her. It then flashes to Axel crying next to two detectives showing him his wife's corpse in a picture. It then pans to Axel's eyes, his eyebrows coming increasingly angry and rage filled.)

I punished myself by building myself a machine from the tires of a giant truck, using my former mechanic work to build it. If no one was gonna find my killer, I would have to do it myself. And I did, I joined Calypso's contest and I killed the clown. But I never felt better, I never felt free. I felt guilty, like I still had to pay penance, even if I had to wonder the world for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter that I got my revenge, my wife was still gone. I know deep inside I did the best I could, but it didn't feel that way in real life, I still felt like I could've done better. I can do better, I hope my wife understands how I'm feeling when I finally meet her again after so many years. So many years to mourn, no longer. (It shows Axel swinging a hammer into the darkness, thunder illuminating the room. It then flashes to the vehicle Axel is working on, the tires from the destroyed monster truck from the prologue. He fits his arms into the slots, screaming in pain as he gets used to it and then drives out of the garage, destroying it in the process. It then flashes to show anger in Axel's face, his feet scraping against the ground. After that it fast forwards to show Axel pointing his gun at Needles, finger on the trigger. It finally goes back to Axel in present day, looking at the picture, tears dried up. His face becomes more stern as he climbs back into his vehicle and drives off into the night, ready for the next part of the competition.)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "I know I'm not responsible, but in the end I caused all of this. I must not fail my wife's memory"

Death Port and Docks- "The last thing I need to do is fall into the water. I have to stay focused, I already completed the halfway mark"

Carnival of Darkness- "I've killed this fucking clown, the clown that killed my wife, so many times. Why is he not dead? I know I killed him….I shot him!"

SCenter- "The more I kill, the closer I get to my goal. I can do this...all of these battles will lead to me winning the war."

Sewer- "This place only reminds me of the place where I killed that clown, not because of familiar landmarks, but because it was a dark, scummy place. Just like this."

Prison Yard- "The police have tried to take me to prison before, I'm already chained up in my own grief. I will not slave away for some authority figure!"

Harbor Military Base- "Hell hath no fury, I will not fall to anyone. Not from that fucking clown, not from the fucking police, and sure as shit not from the military!"

Harbor City Airport- "I'm so close, there is no going back! I finally get to see my wife, my heart weeps so for this moment"

 _ **Ending:**_

I won this contest, just like I thought I would. My revenge was over, my penance almost over, the finish line at the end of the race is in my sight. For the first time since that tragic day I have something, Hope. I drove into Calypso's blimp, covered in the blood of my enemies and scrapes all over my chest. (Shows Axel driving his vehicle into the blimp, covered in blood and cuts, beaten and bruised but with a smile over his face)

In the throne room was the host himself, happy to see me. He felt like an old friend almost, he helped me get my revenge on that clown, although I'm still not 100 percent on everything since he appeared in the contest here. But I've killed him so many times there's no need for revenge anymore. I just wanted to see my wife again, and so I took my arms out of the machine that was my vehicle and stepped down to get my prize from Calypso. (Shows Axel driving into the throne room, Calypso equipping a smile on his face. Flashes to Axel shooting Needles Kane repeatedly, and then it shows Axel pulling his arms out of his machine, also bruised and bloody. Shows him stepping down and collapsing on his knees. It then flashes to a picture of his wife, a teardrop falling onto it.)

"I want…..I want to see my wife again" I told him. "I can't stand one more day without her Calypso, I've already killed the clown all those years ago, you helped me with that when I won that contest. This year, I won yet again. I'm hoping you can help me in seeing my goal". He smiled and told me that he could do that, one hundred percent. I thought he was going to teleport me to her or something but in all of my excitement and hope I failed to think of any ulterior motives that the bald man had. Calypso snapped his fingers, and within an instance his guards surrounded me, armed with assault rifles. They shot me, repeatedly. When they were done with me my body was in pieces...just like my wife. That bastard killed me. But there was the light that came for me. (It then cuts to the memory of him and his wife in the park before she disappeared, and then flashes to black, gunshots ringing and the clown's corpse filled with bullets. It then shows Axel looking up to Calypso, with Calypso snapping his fingers, having his men surround Axel. It then shows various shots of Axel getting brutally riddled with bullets, with one final shot of Axel's head slamming onto the floor, covered in blood. It then shows a bright light glow brightly over his corpse)

It was my wife, my beautiful wife. She looked into my eyes and kissed me. She told me everything was okay, none of it was my fault. I didn't have any penance to give, I didn't have to feel remorse for not being able to protect her. Inside I felt like I always knew this but I never truly believed her until I heard it from her myself. By god, I guess Calypso fulfilled his promise after all, even if he didn't intend to. (Shows Axel's wife, who kisses him and looks into his eyes. It then shows her putting her hands on his face, then shows them hugging, tears rolling down their faces)

But the time was cut short, my love told me I needed to wake up, I still had a job to do: end the evil that is Calypso's tournament. The destruction that the tournament caused, the people it destroyed, it destroyed my physical form. My wife faded further away, our time slipping together, our hands separating. I had one last teary goodbye, it was the last I would see of her for a while. And then I woke up. (Shows Axel's wife fading away, her hand on his cheek also fading. Flashes to Calypso and his tournament, and then to Axel's corpse disposed of in an alleyway. It then shows his wife floating away, with a tear flowing down Axel's face. It then cuts to real life, a suspicious garage with a little kid next to a taxi cab, experimenting on Axel, who appears more machine like. His eyes open, revealing a bright green glow, then a fade to black)

 **Note: I feel like this is one of my best chapters that I wrote so far, and I'm proud of it, although of course if there's anything messed up or inconsistencies just let me know and I'll go back in and fix it. I'm also nearly finished with Spectre's chapter, although I had more trouble with that than I had with this chapter to be honest. I'll try to release the Spectre chapter very soon, probably within days although I don't want to set down a time limit for myself. Thank you for reading, and goodnight.**


	15. Spectre

_**Prologue:**  
_

Throughout all of my life I've always had the short end of the stick to be honest, time and time again. Even though my father always called me the prettiest girl in the world, no one ever seemed to want me or want anything to do with me. That almost changed the last time I won this contest: Calypso crafted me the "so called perfect man" for me, a man to love and cherish me until death does us part. That didn't end so well… (Shows time fast forwarding with Mary growing up, with each age makes her look more depressing. It then shows a man murdering another woman, with the man crouching down and putting his hand on Mary's cheek, covered in blood. Then a flash to Spectre blowing things up and having her carried into her groom's arms. He says the words "I...Will….Never...Love...You" and then a black flash, where it shows her brutally dismembering the corpse of her frankenstein-esque groom)

But I learned something peculiar about the whole thing a while ago. You see, I learned that the "perfect man" turned out to be the same boy that I first poured out my heart too in grade school. The same kid who destroyed me for years to come, who destroyed me for life. I know for a fact that I am the best thing anyone could ask for. That's the only thing I know nowadays, everything else is a fucking mystery to me. But that same kid being the one to destroy me, Calypso chose that target on purpose...that bastard. (Shows flashes of the kid from TMB and then flashes to the missing poster, then to the kid pushing her down. It then shows Bloody Mary dragging an axe behind, covered in blood and looking at the missing poster next to the corpses of a couple. It then shows Mary, picking up the missing poster, then pulling up the cloth on her face, covered in blood, looking like a ghost. Then one last picture of Calypso smiling)

For a long time I figured that the bastard may have robbed me of love, but that that was only one bad apple in a world full of them. I still had hope, at least for a while. Nothing ever worked out, and that's why I've stuck to killing and driving. After everything that's the only thing I know how to do anymore, kill people. It's gotten me through most of this, killing people who love each other, helped numb the pain. It's disgusting, I deserved a chance too. (Shows a montage of Bloody Mary killing and targeting couples, running them over, using an axe, guns, and finally her bare hands. She crumbles up the missing poster and throws it on the ground, driving off. Fading to black until…)

But in my weakest moment is when Calypso showed up again. He looked at me with an Intent seriousness, but with the smile of a smug shit. When I asked what he wanted considering he fucked me over last time he said that this time things will be different, he thought he could change the other guy via experimentation but now is another chance. (Shows her turning around with Calypso staring at her from the back, smiling dastardly. She tries to swing the axe but he catches it first, holding one finger to her face. The axe drops to her side and Calypso starts talking, and points to her car, along with pointing a finger at another missing poster, of a man. She smiles and walks towards the car)

Another chance to drive and kill for an end purpose. I accepted his offer faking my smile, not really expecting anything but to die, which at this point is the only thing going for me. (She gets into the car and her smile drops, looking in the mirror at Calypso waving. She drives off into the night, heading to the first area of the competition)

 _ **Arenas: **_

Suburban Terror- "I just wanted to love him, I just wanted to feel important in someone's life. That hope left my body a long time ago.."

Junkyard- "This contest, even if I did win, is Calypso telling the truth this time? Or will it just be another case of the cycle repeating over and over again?"

Ghetto- "The Corpse Bride huh? Nice name they've given me. I guess I'll keep it for now."

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "I've had memories of better times here..it's gonna be a shame to tear this place down but in the end, I need to do what's best for me"

Harbor City- My native city, only reason I left this place for that shithole Midtown was because of college. The hope of finding a school based romance inside of a campus. How naive of me.."

Rooftops- "Out of all the things I would want to die of, heights isn't one of them"

Stadium Slaughter- "And I thought I looked like shit, how in hell is this guy STILL alive after the last competition? Oh well….time to finish the job I guess"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Bloody Mary looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. (Shows Bloody Mary dragging her axe onto the ground slowly, staring into the eyes of Minion's corpse, all mutilated and mangled, she picks up the axe and starts swinging until it eventually fades to black)

I've been thinking about things while I've been in this competition, the bloodshed, the mass murder and frankly….look what I've become. I've turned from a beautiful woman to…some fucking monster. All I've been doing since the last competition is become some terrifying urban legend in the area. Just like all the others in this competition, either brutal murderers or are some glorified law enforcement vigilante. No wonder I couldn't find anyone, I've spent so much time wallowing in my misery and murdering people that I couldn't find the one. (Shows Mary shooting at and blowing up competitors, it then flashes to a previous picture of Mary, which degrades into the ghostly image that's seen now. Shows her looking at her axe with flashes of previous innocents she's killed, discolored blood stains on the top of the axe. It falls to the ground, and then a black flash.)

It's...depressing. I've become the same thing as that fucking clown and all the others. I once saw something in myself that kept me moving, thinking maybe one day I'll get true happiness. But now I just...do this. The feeling of death….that feeling. It's grown stronger, maybe it's for the best that I die, die in the competition. Gets rid of one more psychopath, hell take everyone with me before I do so. (Shows flashes of every other competitor in the competition, then a flash of a wanted poster of herself. She starts to slowly walk over to her car, with each step showing her face get more and more disgusted)

Calypso knows this too, he knows everything about me. He's in my head, and he knows that I know he's lying. The trick he did to me, the tricks he's done to others. The only reason I truly came back was to die, but die knowing that I gave it my all and that I didn't sit there like some idiot waiting for it to come to me. I won't wish for him to die, it's too obvious. And I still want the world to burn to the ground, so I guess I'll leave him be but...I don't know what needs to be done..I'll figure it out when I get there I guess. (Shows Calypso, sitting on his throne in the dark, eyes turning red, smiling at another competitor, whose identity is obscured. It then flashes to her Twisted Metal Black ending, Yellow Jacket's TMB ending, and then flashes to several others. She opens the door to her car and starts it up, with thoughts of dying in an explosion and the city in total destruction nearby. She then drives off into the dark, driving to the next area of the competition)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "Fuck suicide. If I die it will be on my own terms and going out in style."

Death Port and Docks- "Fear the corpse bride, you better kill me because if I get near you, consider your ass dead"

Carnival of Darkness- "Even through the years of pain and sadness I have endured...that is nothing compared to this….this is horrid."

SCenter- "Look at all of these people…wealthy. Throwing money around...is that what I needed to do? Be rich to find someone?"

Sewer- "Sewage eh? I already have copious amounts of dried blood, what's the harm in a little sewage?"

Prison Yard- "One cage was enough, I'm not gonna be stuck in a padded cell ever again!"

Harbor Military Base- "Whatever hope there was of saving me or locking me up is gone now, these guys don't look happy to see me"

Harbor City Airport- "This is what it's all been leading up to, killing everyone and obtaining my grand prize...I'm not sure I'm even ready to win."

 _ **Ending:**_

I rode into that bastard's blimp, making sure that I did enough damage to either bring this thing down in a little bit, hopefully after my wish was made. Although if it crashes before it is done I certainly didn't mind. (Shows Spectre driving into the blimp, shooting missiles into the wall and crashing through multiple structural support beams before showing a close up shot on her face, most of it covered in her gown.)

I drove into that throne room, dragging my blood stained axe across the ground, wedding dress smearing the blood of those who died in the contest along his perfectly cleaned metal floor. The guards seemed to jump at the sight of me and pulled out their guns before Calypso told them to stand down. He seemed delighted to have me here, not a very good feeling to see. (Shows Bloody Mary drifting into Calypso's throne room. She gets out, covered with blood, dragging the axe across the floor, with a quick shot of guards surrounding her armed with assault rifles. Shows Calypso smashing his fist violently into the side of the metal chair, with the guards looking confused but eventually backing off. It then pans to a wickedly evil smile on Calypso's face, eyes glowing red)

I dropped the axe and ripped off the face mask to show Calypso my true face, a face that has had all of its life properly sucked out of it by the mass murder and the lack of a true purpose in life. This face made Calypso smile even more, knowing him suffering was his true ecstasy, a true reason to live. That bastard had a reason to live, and I didn't, and it was this reason I hated the most. With that I drew a deep breath and stated what my wish was. (Shows a bloody axe dropping to the ground, with Bloody Mary taking off her face cloth to show the same face of her character on the TMB character select screen, the face stained with blood and really bad face makeup, washed away from the high octane vehicle combat. It then cuts to Calypso, smiling harder with flashes of burning cities and people getting ran over by the contestants. It cuts to Bloody Mary, with a disgusted look on her face, still covered in blood)

Calypso's smile went from really wide to a surprised look, I successfully got what I had wanted from him: a look of disappointment. He asked me to repeat what I wanted, as he thought he didn't hear me properly. I was surprisingly a total mystery to him, mainly because he thought I would want another man to call my own, a frankenstein he would kidnap and forcefully make him mine. And granted I wanted to do that, but I couldn't. I wished for my own death, any way of his choosing. He sort of looked at me confused, wondering how to spin it for a bit. The thing about him is that he underestimated me and jumped to conclusions on what I would do, or say. It didn't work this time. (Shows Calypso's smile quickly fade, as it then cuts to Bloody Mary's face, smiling wickedly. It then cuts to pictures of random men being experimented on by Calypso. It then shows flashes of Mary and several of the frankenstein looking man experiments, with it cut out by Mary pointing at Calypso. It then shows a half confused but half smiling Calypso, pondering to himself.)

That's when the whole blimp started creaking and crashing down, Calypso gave me a smile and disappeared before my very eyes. I knew that was my wish was already granted, as he left me on that blimp to die. I resigned myself to the very car I drove in the contest, his guards panicking and trying to run and find a way out. I sat in my car, crying for a bit, but it wasn't a bad cry. I remembered all of the good memories I've had, all of the good times, hell even all of the bad times. Y'know, thinking about this, this is the first time I've ever been truly happy, even with all of those good times. I don't regret a…..(It shows parts of the Blimp falling within itself, pieces landing in the throne room and killing a guard. It cuts to Calypso's face, smiling yet again and disappearing behind his throne. It then shows Bloody Mary walking to her car, with guards running around in the background as the alarm goes off. She gets in her car and starts to tear up, but finally lets off a smile before it abruptly cuts to black, the sounds of dying civilians and explosions of the crashing metal blimp.)

 **Note: This chapter I'm a bit mixed on to be honest, I had two endings written for this and I'm still off but I was told that this was good so I mean hey, if there are any criticisms feel free to let me know and I will try to fix it up. In the meantime, goodnight.**


	16. 12-Pak

_**Prologue:**_

I was a respected man in the community once, a man all the kids looked up to. I was involved in one of the cities most entertaining pastimes, Stock Racing. I was known in the community as one of the best, if not the best stock car drivers. I've made numerous records in this city alone for hitting the fastest times and getting first place almost if not every time I ever did a race. At times I felt as if I was the car itself...racing towards the finish line. (It shows Sam Boomer shaking hands with numerous people and flashes of multiple wins in first place with a giant platinum trophy with one last slow pan before he finishes another race, him smiling confidently)

Hell I managed to meet my wife at my career, she was a reporter on the Harbor City Sports Channel or something like that, I'm not sure but after we did an interview we talked and hit it off. We started dating, got married and eventually had a kid, also named Sam. We were happy, and at the present time we were all excited for this race I was involved in, this race would've gotten me into the BIG time. Not just the Harbor City, but the U.S. League. That was where all the happy times stopped however. (It shows Sam meeting his wife in an interview with him looking into her eyes with an eventual fade into a church with Pastor Jeremiah watching as they read their vows to each other with then a quick flash to Sam's wife in the hospital about to give birth. It then shows all three of them in their own house with multiple plaques of Sam's achievements on the wall. When it shows the reflection of Sam and his family it shows the dead bodies of the wife and child with Sam's head being decapitated before thunder strikes and brings them back to normal)

I remember when I was in the race that I managed to pass everyone as usual. All I remember after that was crash, one crashed into one, another crashed into another, and at the very end all I remember was a car driving through the opposite way and hitting me straight on. I just remember a jolt of pain and then….nothing. (It shows him driving in front with a fast pointed object flying right by and landing in front of him, a giant explosion leading to Sam dodging it and it blowing up other competitors, with Sam looking in the back wondering what's going on only for another car to drive right into him with some flashes of the car upside down and him being injured in the car)

I don't really know what I feel or how I feel it or how I even remember but I woke up on a slab on the morgue. Not that I could see, I couldn't see anything. I went blind, and when I went to feel my eyes there weren't any...because there wasn't a head to begin with. (It then shows quick flashes of light and an intense blur swaying from right to left)

My senses were overloading and somehow I could make out a grainy image of a crazed man jumping into the race track and stealing my head, decapitated in the accident. I don't even know what happened to my wife or son but the only thing I could think of was to drive, just like I did earlier. (It shows a bald man jumping into the road with a huge dagger and preparing to cut it up. It then shows Sam looking up while being cut where his wife and child sat with flashes of debris crashing into and crushing them. It then fades slowly into Sam's eyes with it panning back out to show that his corpse is decapitated and the car out on the street, decapitated corpse in the driver's seat, hands stapled onto the wheel. 12 Pak then drives out into the night.)

I drove to the junkyard under these instincts and met a mysterious man, a man named Calypso. He told me that he gave these instincts to me, the jolt of energy somehow and made me a deal. He could give me back my head, my sight, everything; but under one condition: I survive his contest. I couldn't, hell I wouldn't say no. I accepted and prepared for an unknown, and uncertain future. (It shows the gates slowly opening with Calypso walking out of the shadows, walking up to the car and talking. It shows thoughts of previous happy memories by Sam Boomer then a cut back to Calypso. It then shows 12-Pak driving off into the night.)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "I'm back...nothing feels right...how am I speaking...thinking….I don't even have a head...what is this?"

Junkyard- "All I know right now is that I need to kill...I want to get my head back...this doesn't feel right but I have to.."

Ghetto- "I can't even move my body right now...everything is blurry. I just know my hands are on the wheel and that's it.."

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "So many people….screaming. They aren't like the screams in the arena, those were of love...this is of fear….what have I become?"

Harbor City- "This city is my arena, and no one, I mean NO ONE will stop me"

Rooftops- "If I can jump ramps in the arena I can sure as hell survive a couple of rooftops in the city."

Stadium Slaughter- "I used to race here a long time ago...racing...my one passion. I miss you so much…the only racing I'm involved in now is racing against my own death"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Sam Boomer looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire)

I used to live, eat and breathe at this stadium, this stadium was the place of memories, good or bad. My childhood was bred here, this sport was more of a father to me than my own father, this was everything to me. It was taken away from me...people like….like this fucking freak in the tank. (Shows Minion crawling out of the wreckage, with 12-Pak dropping a rope from the bac of the car and tying it around Minion's head; rope attached to the back of his car, with him driving off, then fade to flashbacks of Sam driving as a young man and looking at a picture of himself with a trophy, tearing up. It then shows Sam Boomer driving 12-Pak around the stadium with Minion dragged by the back, head smashing into the ground repeatedly)

Driving around like this...it brings so many memories back now…it makes me feel alive! Well it did at first..it started out as very good memories, of when I used to win, celebrate with my family, the smile on little Sammy's face...then it switched to that day, the day that ruined my life. (Shows a smile go across Sam Boomer's face, then sudden flashes to winning first place, kissing his wife and holding up his son...then it flashes to a dark image of the both of them being crushed by debris)

It was after the crash...after everything happened. A blurry image of a man came into play…I couldn't see him at first, but one of the last things I remember was this man getting out a sharp dagger and slicing me up real good. After that there was nothing, just me on a slab. I don't even know how I remember being on that slab. But I do remember a middle aged man with his son, a kid of a really young age. He fit in my body some sort of machine to keep my body functioning and to be able to sort of see and hear. The man had a wicked smile. (Shows a blur of a bald man wielding a huge dagger and cutting into him, blood smearing across the screen and then a flash to a blurry dark room, only lights being on him being laid down on a table. It then flashes to a light of the bald man with a young child in the back, playing with a yellow taxi cab toy. It then shows from Calypso's view point a weird frankenstein-esque combination: a husk of a dead body with multiple tubes going into where the head used to be, barely keeping itself alive via electrical shocks. It then shows a close up of the man's face, bald and with a giant scar near his eye smiling devilishly)

He talked to me, a dead corpse, about how he was gonna drop the young boy off with a family. But before he did he looked at my corpse, and produced a wicked smile. It was the same man at the track, the one who cut off my head for his amusement. He told me he was a huge fan and wanted something to remember me by, which is why he staged everything. It wasn't even an accident, everything that happened was on purpose.. And he told me his name….Calypso. And that he would be seeing me very...very soon. (It shows Calypso smiling while talking, prodding his body with scalpels and electrical wires, it then flashes to the man cutting into him at the stadium cutting him up, with Sweet Tooth passing right behind him as he goes and shoots down other racers. It then flashes to the bald man's mouth, whispering his name into the near dead corpse's area where the head rested at.)

I'm not surprised at the end of the day, I always knew there was something weird about this guy. I'll tell you what, I may not be able to do anything with my body at the moment, but I promise you this. When I'm done here, he's going to give me back my fucking head so I can function like a normal human being...one way or the other. (Shows Sam Boomer finally smashing the corpse of Minion on a wall, splattering and breaking every bone in his body before driving off.)

 _ **Arenas Part II:**_

Railyard- "Calypso….YOU caused this...I'm gonna get my answers whether you like it or not"

Death Port and Docks- "I can't believe it...I was specifically targeted for this...if I knew this is what racing would get me I would've quit years ago"

Carnival of Darkness- "And I thought my life was a dark, brooding mess…"

SCenter- "Even the memories that are flooding back into my mind are foggy and blurry at best...How do I even remember such things? I don't have a brain.."

Sewer- "This isn't the worst arena I've ever been too to be honest, Midtown is a much shittier place to go. The whole city might as well have been the arena"

Prison Yard- "I feel...Powerful! The gas is going, the engine's revving….I feel invincible! I'm so close...I must make it!"

Harbor Military Base- "Not even the military will stop me from getting my goddamn head back!"

Harbor City Airport- "One more step to getting my head back, Calypso better have the answers I seek"

 _ **Ending:**_

It was time...it was time to reclaim my life, my brain, my property; skin and flesh, from the man who took it from me: Calypso. The only thing I want now is to either be whole again or to be released from life from this body, it's too much for me to handle anymore (It shows lightning striking on a rooftop, 12 Pak slowly driving into the blimp, lifeless corpse and all)

Calypso was surprised when I showed up on his doorstep, the functioning frankenstein monster that I am, somehow able to function without a brain, a central nervous system. Nothing made sense, but Calypso knew that through all of that I would survive, but he just didn't know for how long. I drove up to him, unable to even speak. But he knew what I wanted. (It shows a close up of Sam Boomer's lifeless body, a little bit of blood leaking from the area which was once his head. It then quickly pans over to Calypso's throne, where he had Sam's head in a jar on the small table next to him)

"So...you want your head back hmm? You already know that I molded you into the person you are now. I find it to be much better the way you are now. But as you are the winner...your wish will be granted, you will have your head back Mr. Boomer." I was hoping for it to be put back on my body not given to me where I can't even put it back myself. (It shows one of Calypso's bodyguards picking up the jar and bringing it over to Sam Boomer's car, putting the jar into the seat next to him, the head somehow drooling and looking like a savant idiot.)

"You said you wanted your head, I didn't say I would put it back onto your body. Besides….it's not like that would change anything anyways…" I stared at him again, waiting for him to elaborate. (It shows Calypso's face, smiling devilishly as he stands up from his throne)

"Since you can't talk i'll just tell you what the twist is...in that morgue. I gave you life via the science that came from the little brat and his dead dad. When I put you on the slab, I experimented on you to test out something new, original! There are times when we didn't have enough contestants or contestants that were eager to join but were..expendable. I decided that In order for the competition to continue on when the contestants died we would have the competition in your arena to procure a test subject...mainly you with your love of cars and all" (It shows Calypso's workshop with blueprints and pictures of brains, with Sam Boomer's head being dissected on it; Calypso then looks back on his body lying on the slab in the morgue. It then flashes to multiple cars blowing up and dying throughout the Twisted Metal competition. It then shows flashes to Calypso looking over a race from the top of a hill down below on the arena, letting off a small smile with a picture of Sam Boomer and his family from the newspaper)

"But what was your experiment you might ask. Well if you're thinking that it was to take your head and use it to make some sort of frankenstein experiment monster, you're wrong….it was to bind you to the car. You've driven all of your life Sam, even said at one point that you wanted to be the car at times...racing to the finish line. I merely gave you your wish, I tied your soul, your body, even your brain to the car...your head doesn't even have your brain Sam, if it did you probably wouldn't even be able to think and move...I did this so I can give you as I should say, drive. The head was meaningless, it has nothing in it except it's basic body parts, some electric movements inside keeping it alive. If you were to explode once in the contest you would be permanently dead. (It shows Calypso taking out vital organs from the body and planting them within the hood of the car, where it then flashes to Calypso taking Sam's soul out of his body after the conversation and putting that into the car as well, with horrific flashes of Sam smiling and driving compared to Sam's decapitated corpse driving. It then pans over to the head and shows what the inside looks like….no brain, just electricity and strange machinery. It then finally shows 12-Pak itself, the corpse finally slouching over, hands off the wheel yet the engine revs up violently)

I was horrified, in my confused state I was wondering why I felt so strange….the only feeling I have now was anger..he turned my love of driving and my love of my own family into some sick game that could be controlled. So I did the only thing I felt I could do, I wouldn't let him control or provoke my actions. I left the arena with my head in tow. I'll get my revenge one day, get someone to fix me up. Or maybe die trying if I have to. But Calypso knows he's made a new enemy now, one capable of entering into his contest to destroy him if he wanted to. Sam Boomer bows to no one. (It continues on the shot of the engine revving up violently, tires screeching as he does a 180 and drives out of the blimp and into the darkness, with Calypso smiling with satisfaction as everything suddenly goes to black)

 **Note: I apologize yet again for the late chapter, I'm gonna try to knock out two more chapters in the coming days and then I'll be gone for a bit while I finish off the last couple. This chapter was a bit difficult for me so if there's any criticism you want to put out there go for it**


	17. Darkside

_**Prologue:**_

I've killed so many bad men over the years….so many….and it felt nice to. It felt really nice…(It shows Dollface murdering a mugger in a back alley and staring at his near bloody corpse, with a close up on the mask)

I was on my thirty sixth kill, it was a long time since I won the Twisted Metal competition. This time it was a criminal named Jackie Underwood. Had this thing for locking up girls in his basement….he was an easy target...a very easy target. Except in this case I almost died. (Shows a wanted poster for Jackie Underwood: a man who is bald and has a giant beard, scar on his left cheek and an evil smile; it then flashes to that same man with a bunch of chained girls clothed in a dark basement with only one light coming from above a chair)

Over the past couple of years I've had this sharp tingling sensation in my head. At first it was only brief and I could live my life doing what I do and what I love without worrying about too much. But that all changed the night I went after Underwood. (It shows Dollface putting her hand up to her head and then grabbing a nearby bowie knife and walking off into the rainy night before a lightning flash)

I broke into his mansion, slowly one by one I creeped through the darkness, luring all of his goons into a false sense of security before I gutted them. It was all simple...until I went into Underwood's bedroom. He was asleep and I was prepared to kill him quietly and make my escape until the sensation caught me yet again….it hurt….it hurt so fucking bad to the point where I screamed loudly. It kept hurting more and more and Mr. Underwood took advantage of that and hit me with a baseball bat, magnifying it even worse. (It cuts to her slowly walking in the dark past armed guards with guns, with one aiming a gun at the darkness. Dollface then walks out violently and puts her hand over his mouth before swiftly stabbing him open violently and having his guts spill out. It then shows her walking into Underwood's room and staring at him while he sleeps before she screams and hits the floor, with water blurring her vision and preventing her from seeing the shadow of a bald man with a baseball bat, the last thing she sees is the bat ramming her in the head)

I got up as quick as I could, a huge throbbing pain in my head and tears running down the inside of my mask, the former remnants of what I once was holding back my progress. I chased him down into the basement where he kept the girls but before I could get to him I saw the sight. (It then shows her getting up quickly and running down the stairs with her hand gripped tightly on her knife before she kicks open the door and stares into the basement)

Young women decapitated, brutally cut up with Underwood looking into my eyes in a combination of fear and a sadistic glee. Like he was afraid but that he showed off his ruthlessness and thought that it would give him an advantage. It didn't. (It shows a bunch of dead bodies before the bald man looks up and puts on an evil smile, still shaking a bit and holding his baseball bat up like he was ready to swing before a quick flash)

I channelled all of my rage and pain into murdering him. It felt good, but not as good as it used to be. All I could see was little pieces of brain flying out as I smashed open his skull repeatedly over...and over...and over… (It shows her grabbing the baseball bat from his hands and bashing open his head, before caving in his skull repeatedly before a chunk of brain finally pops out)

My mission was a failure. I managed to kill the bad guy but at the end of the day this pain...this weakness...it got the innocents killed. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know where it came from but each minute felt like it was getting tighter, and tighter, and tighter. I left the man's house and walked out into the night, sobbing, in pain. I passed by an old toy store, and when I was looking into the glass it's when I saw a shadow. It wasn't a bad shadow though. It was one of comfort, an old friend who helped me once. (It shows her collapsing to her knees and grabbing her head before sounds of sobbing emerge from her mask. It then shows her walking extremely fast from the house before walking out onto the street, when a flickering light shows a nearby toy store. It then shows her walking up to the glass, with the light stopping it's flickering before fully lighting up the front of the store. It pans over to a doll before it shows a dark shadow putting its hand on her shoulder)

Calypso. He walked right next to me and smiled, talking about how it was good to see me and that since the last competition that I've been doing well for myself. Except one thing: the pain. He noticed me sobbing and when I told him I was in pain he told me that he knew of a way he could fix it, but that sadly it wouldn't come cheap. He told me that he was starting Twisted Metal again, the same competition that I won years before….I didn't know how to respond, half of it was because I was in pain but...half of it was because I was unsure. I didn't know whether I would be ok with the deaths of innocent people. (It shows Calypso right next to her, with it panning over to the lower part of his mouth with her crying in the background. It then show flashes of the Twisted Metal competition, Darkside smashing other competitors to pieces before quickly flashing to her holding her head and thinking about the dead bodies of the innocent girls)

He told me that my failure in saving those girls wasn't my fault, that I could use it to my advantage. Use my rage and pain to fuel my drive to win the competition. At that point I was in so much pain I couldn't say no. He threw me the keys to a familiar truck, my old vehicle that I used and like that he vanished into thin air. It was time for me to fix this pain, to kill more bad men that would enter the competition. I can do this….I know I can. (It shows Calypso putting his hand under her chin and pulling it up, other hand on her shoulder; before it shows her walking off and him throwing the keys to her truck conveniently parked right next to the store in the darkness, him devilishly smiling. It finally shows Dollface driving off into the night, ready to fight yet again)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "It hurts so much, I can't stand the pain, I just want it to go away. I can't have it affect people who I try to help! Not again"

Junkyard- "It keeps growing and growing, and my head gets worse and worse… I can't stand it!"

Ghetto- "Seeing Kreel's old neighborhood again...it makes me question whether or not I should've gotten the key...I shouldn't think so hard my head hurts too much"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "I have to make quick work of the others, I have to get to the pharmacy quickly. Maybe I can get something to make me feel better"

Harbor City- "These pills! Such relief...I wish things were much simpler to deal with but I gotta do what I gotta do"

Rooftops- "Such a long fall, the only feeling that'll get me away from this pain is driving off to my death...I can't...I've gotten so far..I must do it for those girls"

Stadium Slaughter- "Such a familiar face from a time that passed many years ago...how is he back this year? No wonder...I have to make quick work of him and fast so it doesn't matter"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Eric looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Such a familiar face...in a way I sympathized with him. He looked to be in pain, wanting to let the world know what he is. But at the end of the day I need to do what I need to do. (It then shows Dollface grabbing a broken piece of pipe from Minion's destroyed vehicle and beating him to death with it, each flash ending in a short painful scream and red)

This was it...the middle of the road for me. I managed to finally kill him off, making sure that everything was finished. I wiped the pipe off of the blood and threw it down to the ground next to me before going next to my truck and sitting down next to it. I decided to take a nap before I went to the next arena of the competition. (It shows the lifeless corpse of Minion, with a bloodied pipe in Dollface's hands before she wiped it off and dropped it next to his corpse. It then shows her walking to the edge of her truck before sitting down and dozing off)

When I went to sleep I had what I guess could be described as a nightmare, something I haven't had in so long. All I could think about at first was the pain, the failure of my last kill to save anyone, and finally a face, a face I couldn't bear to stand: Mr. Kreel. He did this to me...turned me into what I am today. On one hand I hated him for the monster that he was, it was people like him that made me kill the people I do….but on one hand I couldn't help but feel thankful for the opportunities Mr. Kreel gave me. That was until he spoke. (It shows her holding her head over Underwood while he sleeps before she collapses, the decapitated corpses of the girls and then a pan to Underwood, before his face is replaced by Mr. Kreel. It then shows her staring at Kreel's lifeless corpse before he suddenly opens his eyes)

"You stupid fucking bitch! You fucking cunt! You fucking soiled my papers, you fucking child! No one destroys my property and hard work and goes unpunished! You're about to learn a fucking lesson!". Learn my lesson? For an honest mistake? No...previous dreams I'd have I would be grabbed by the hair and forced into the mask on my head but this time I didn't. I killed him….I smashed his face over and over again and crushed his skull under my foot. And it made me feel so good! I was finally over everything...that was until I opened the door behind him. (It shows Kreel smiling evil-like before going into a rage and yelling at Dollface repeatedly, who for the dream is turned into her old self. It then shows flashes of her being grabbed by Kreel in Twisted Metal: Black before she snaps out of it and smashes his face against a wall before she pulls out a giant hammer and hits a giant nail into his head, smashing it over and over again before the nail is sunken into his nose, face battered and bruised. She then puts her leg over his head before she smashes his face one last time with her leg...it then pans over to the door behind him, Open me scrawled on the front of it)

I opened the door only to see me again, talking to Calypso. He couldn't see me, he could only see the other me. Talking, repeating the same conversation as before. Except a few choice words were rearranged. "Use your pain...your anger to drive you like you drive your car...the pain will go away once you embody who you are. I didn't even know what that meant but he looked over and smiled at me and in the next couple seconds I could only see the reflection in the glass, a toy I used to play with when I was a kid. (It shows her opening a door only to see a dark night with the light flashing over the toy store, repeating the same conversation as before, with it finally showing the lower half of his mouth speaking the words. It then shows Calypso looking over his shoulder, smiling devilishly before a sudden fade in to the store window, showing a doll)

That's when I woke up, confused, tired and incapable of understanding what I just felt. But you know what? Maybe the dream was trying to tell me something...no matter. The pain went away for now but I need to get back into the competition, fix everything and make sure that I win. I need to do this so the pain goes away permanently. (It shows her waking up and getting into the truck, looking at the rear view mirror before kicking the truck into gear and driving off into the distance)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "Poor kids, they don't even know that Kreel's been dead for….it's been a while. A shame that these kids have to die but I need to do what needs to be done"

Death Port and Docks- "I d-don't understand what's going on..this mask keeps crushing my head..."

Carnival of Darkness- "Ev-v-v-v-v-ve-er-r-y-y-ything just fucking hurts!"

SCenter- "Ugh, these painkillers will have to do it for now, I have no clue how long they'll last for"

Sewer- "It's coming back...slowly but surely...this disgusting smell doesn't help"

Prison Yard- "I just need more...I can't fucking stand it I need more of these pills"

Harbor Military Base- "Sooo little t-t-time….so little"

Harbor City Airport- "I'm so...s-s-s-s-ooo clos-s-s-s-s-s-e…."

 _ **Ending:**_

The Pain….the pain won't stop...it's unbearable...I need to fix it….I had finished the contest but at the end of the day if I don't fix this gnawing feeling in my head I won't live to see my victory come to fruition. (It shows a panning shot of Calypso's blimp atop of Harbor City before it pans to Darkside, with Dollface inside grabbing her head)

There's only one problem with this...I don't want to wish for the mask to be off. There's a reason I kept it on to begin with, it was a sign of my strength over the weak body I once had. This mask made me pretty, like the dolls I onced played with. I wanted to be just like the doll: strong, silent, being there for everyone who needs me. So I went to Calypso and told him what I wanted. (It then shows a shot of her looking in the car mirror at her mask, slowly moving towards her before showing a tear coming out of her eye on the inside. It then shows her staring into the mirror and seeing herself a doll and panning over it before it ultimately disappears as a black dust. It then shows her driving into his blimp and getting out of the car before looking at him straight in his eyes)

I wanted to be the thing that made me feel special, not the mask. But a doll, I wanted to be like them, but I didn't want the pain from the mask, the feeling of needing more pills, or some procedure. He smiled at me and granted his wish. (It shows flashes of the doll in the store window, comparing them side by side and quick flashes to the mask, an empty container of painkillers and then finally Mr. Kreel operating on her before cutting to Calypso as he puts his hand on her shoulders and laughs manically, eyes shooting red beams and muttering weird words under his breath)

He told me for this procedure that I would have to feel a little bit of pain, but at the end that I would feel all better, that I would be as perfect as the dolls that I played with as a kid. I couldn't say no, I trust him. He brought me into this room and inserted a syringe into me, told me that it would calm my nerves and told me to lay down on a nearby table. It took a bit of time, five minutes passed without nothing but at the end of the day I figured I could trust Calypso. (It shows Calypso putting his hand on her shoulders and walking her to a room before giving her the same doll that was in the store at the prologue. It then shows him injecting her with a syringe and laying down on a nearby device, suspiciously human shaped with a door hidden in the shadows looking like a trap, it then flashes to look down on Dollface in the machine as she sits patiently before the door suddenly closes on her)

Everything will...wait what is this? This can't be right! Why am I locked in! I can't move! What's going on!? This isn't what I imagined it! I'm scared! PLEASSE LET ME OUTTTTTT! (It shows her locked in the same machine that Old Kreel was put in at the end of Twisted Metal: Black, with molten plastic pouring into the head with screams of pain and agony coming from machine, before the screams stop and a small amount of liquid seeps out of the bottom.)

(It then shows Calypso looking outside the window to the throne room in his blimp. He smiled, knowing that he followed the end of his agreement to a T. No pain at the end, nothing wrong. She looked as good as the others.) Well….you said you wanted to become a doll...YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL! (He laughs and turns around, lightning strikes in the background of the window as the light illuminates his guards standing next to a giant life sized figure with "Calypso Industries" on the forehead, before it pans down to show a doll. It is lifeless and dead in her movement but a doll nonetheless….except one single thing... a small tear running down her face. It then cuts quickly to black, the laughter finally ending.)

 **Note: I'm gonna try to get the next chapter in either by tomorrow or the next day and after that I'm gonna take another break**


	18. Shadow

_**Prologue:**_

(It shows a biker running through a dark alleyway, ravens upon ravens staring down at him from the rooftops, where he looks around quickly and hides in a dumpster. It then shows the multiple Ravens forming together to create Shadow, which drives into the alley way...it then shows a coffin sliding out with Raven getting out of the coffin) "Vranda Streneltor Sanctos" (It then shows the dumpster being lit on fire, with third degree burns covering his body before his soul is sucked right out of him and into the book) Another collection, another criminal, dead. (It then shows the biker's corpse land on the ground, horribly burned before crumbling into dust within the next five seconds)

It's hard to say what's been going on these past couple of years since the last Twisted Metal competition. I've tried doing a lot of soul searching and I haven't been able to figure myself out. I haven't felt anything in god knows how long, no emotion, no joy, no anger. I've felt nothing. I wouldn't feel joy at helping, anger at the ones I hate the most, even when I look back at an old picture of me and Kelly I wouldn't feel anything, even though she was my best friend. (It shows her looking in the mirror of her car, staring almost hypnotically into it before it flashes quickly to a picture of her and Kelly both holding Edgar Allen Poe's The Tell Tale Heart before it quickly pans over to the right)

That all changed however with a picture that blew through the alley way from a gust of wind. It was a picture of a man and a woman with their child. That child was me. I looked up to see where that came from to see only a bald man, standing at the edge of the alley way with the only source of light was bouncing off of the guy's head. (It shows a picture of a young girl with her parents, the mother and father sitting next to each other while the child sits on their legs, all of them smiling. It cuts over to the mysterious figure in the alley, barely any light showing who it is before it's revealed to be Calypso)

It was Calypso, the only man who could understand what I've gone through all of these times, who gave me access to the tools I needed to get my revenge years earlier. Another thing blew by my face again….a tarot card, the same one used to predict Kelly's death years ago. I asked him what he wanted and why he was here now. He told me that he knew about my pain, the loss of feeling; about how I've killed so much that at the end of the day I have nothing. He told me about how he knew the solution but that he would only give it up for a price, winning the Twisted Metal competition. I easily accepted his conditions. (It flashes to Shadow's ending in Twisted Metal: Black, with her holding voodoo dolls and the two dead boys in the car before the Tarot card blows by her head where she easily catches it. It then shows Calypso walking and talking before he flips the tarot card to show life, where he then transforms the card into a piece of paper advertising the Twisted Metal competition. She grabs the paper and nods before it cuts to Calypso)

Calypso nodded his head, before turning back and smiling before disappearing into the darkness. I took this as a sign, to go back to her roots. Figure myself out, do some soul searching, kill evil people and at the end of the day? I can maybe find my parents and make them regret locking me up in that padded cell. What else do I have to lose anyway, my life is an abyss as it is already. (It shows Calypso nodding his head and smiling before walking into the darkness, before Raven gets back in the car's driver's seat, kicks into gear and drives off into the darkness as well)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- "The tarot cards told me that I was destined for greatness...I wish I could believe it"

Junkyard- "Kelly, if you are with me right now please give me the strength to destroy my opponents"

Ghetto- "Mr. Grimm...another man who deems himself worthy of being involved in souls. I don't think he'll like how his story ends"

Harbor Shopping Plaza- "Reminds me of one of my old haunts, me and Kelly used to sit

Harbor City- "I bet my parents can see me now, regretful of locking me up in the asylum. I'm not crazy, only people like them who don't get the picture are."

Rooftops- " The last Twisted Metal competition, we were on rooftops like these….one drop is all it would take for me to make sure I wouldn't worry anymore. But I can't do that, my soul is at stake here"

Stadium Slaughter- "I killed Minion last year, I went through his force field and everything. No matter, my powers will make quick work of him yet again"

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Raven looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire) Now that I think about it...for my whole time since the Twisted Metal competition I've spent my time trying to protect the innocents from people like him….now I'm about to become one of those killers. (It shows Raven walking up and sitting down next to Minion as he crawls from the wreckage, where she stares at him for a little bit before pulling out a voodoo doll and starts stabbing it over and over before levitating Minion via the doll and ripping him apart with a blank stare on her face)

I felt as I did when my parents first sent me away to the asylum...nothing, still after all of this time I still felt absolutely nothing. It's a shame, I thought maybe participating in the contest and killing everyone else would at least give me a thrill...but there was nothing. I decided to go ahead and rest up in my car as I had a little bit of time before the next part of the competition. I fell asleep almost immediately, and that's when the realization hit me. (Shows her parents hugging each other crying as Raven stares at them, being taken away by an asylum orderly, before coming back to the present with it showing Raven smashing Mr. Grimm into a wall. It then shows Raven walking over to the hearse, crawling into the coffin in the back and falling asleep before a quick cut to her eyes up close)

This new feeling, or better yet realization of not feeling anything had me realize that now I can take revenge on my parents fully and not feel anything to begin with. That's what Calypso was hinting to in the alleyway, why a picture flew by and hit me in the face. It was his hint for me to figure out what I could do. Maybe this lack of feeling wasn't a curse as I once thought...but a blessing perhaps. (Shows flashes of the picture flying through the alley way, followed by it quickly being replaced by the death tarot card before it shows a slow close up before it cuts to black)

Thing is I don't know where my parents are...I don't know where they are at all. Ever since the previous Twisted Metal competition they simply vanished. Even our old house we all used to live at in Midtown was sold off. And of course they wouldn't tell me where they lived because to them I was hopeless, crazy, couldn't be saved. That's when I decided to change my wish for sure, why change the feeling of being cold and efficient when I can use this feeling to my advantage to get what I want? (It shows a quick flash to crows flying through the sky as Raven drives up in her hearse to her old house only to find a For Sale sign; it then flashes to Raven, angry in her old cell at the asylum)

Alright Calypso, I'm sold on the idea. I'll win your competition; find out where my parents are and when I'm done? I'll kill them and take out my revenge for locking me in that fucking asylum. (It then shows Raven looking at the picture of her and her parents before it shows shots of Calypso from of the prologue, before she looks at the mirror and notices that her skin is more pale then before, before driving out of the arena to fight the next opponent)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- "I will find my parents sooner or later...just they wait. I'll show them the monster that they helped create"

Death Port and Docks- "Kelly…I don't understand how people could do things like what happened to you...kill. Deep down inside though I'll be comfortable with the fact that the other competition will fall and drown here."

Carnival of Darkness- "The clown huh...isn't this a sick twisted form of self worship"

SCenter- "All these people...they don't know what true pain is, true sadness. They hide all of their problems with their money"

Sewer- "This is a soulless foul place...and I'm not just talking about the smell"

Prison Yard- "Funny….the prison here is cleaner and more humane than the asylum and even that's a stretch"

Harbor Military Base- "Not even the military can stop my powers...no one can or will stop me"

Harbor City Airport- "It is almost time, I'm almost there! Don't take me just yet I'm almost there!"

 _ **Ending:**_

At the end of the contest the ash slowly evaporated from the wreckage's of my opponents and with that ash comes my soul. It was now or never, I needed to know what Calypso knew. (Shows Raven truly pale, almost about to be grey before she slowly hits the gas pedal of the Hearse and drives into the blimp)

I drove into the blimp with all of the energy I had left in my body and told him what I wanted: I wanted my parents to die, to get revenge for what they had done all those years ago. I knew through the grapevine that he had a tendency of messing with one's wishes, so instead of asking to bring me to their location I decided that I would be satisfied enough with just doing the same thing as I did before. He walked over to me, and put his hand on my head before chanting what I believed to be voodoo magic itself before everything became blurry. (It shows Raven parking the car in front of the throne before showing Calypso the picture of her parents, before it shows the evil stare and smile Calypso is known for...it then shows Calypso taking the picture and responding, before it shows Calypso putting his hand on Raven's head, chanting random words and laughing with red beams shooting out of his eyes, with a quick flash after that)

In my hand wasn't a voodoo doll, or anything else that I had come to expect to kill. No, what I had in my hands instead was a bit different: an ancient dagger glowing red. Calypso left me simple instructions of what I were to do in order to fulfill my wish at the end of the day. Put some of my blood into this dagger in order to fully damn them and when it's all said and done I must kill the offenders who I wanted dead. And the best thing about it is that they were strapped down on the floor next to me. I would teach them that they shouldn't have locked me away, how instead of helping me in my grief they locked me in that fucking asylum. (It shows her looking at her hands to see a pulsating, glowing red dagger. It then shows Raven looking below to find a note between her parents tied up, with the note saying "Feed the dagger your blood, then kill those who have offended you, damning them forever more." It shows her with a blank face slitting part of her hand and then quick black flashes of her stabbing both of her parents repeatedly)

That was a mistake though, I shouldn't have blindly followed what the instructions said. I was so caught up in my idea of vengeance and the thought of damning them that at the end of the day I didn't read the small print. Just like that I was overwhelmed, my physical form started losing feeling just like my parents was. Our souls were flying away from our bodies. We ended up in the back of my vehicle, souls ending up with all of the others I had killed. I became one of them, having fell into Calypso's trap. I won't stay here for long, I always figure out what to do, I will find my way out. And at the end of the day I'll be back, and next time it will be for Calypso. (It shows both her parents bodies decaying profusely until it looks unrecognizable. It then shows Raven looking at the note while her hands start to decay, before it zooms in to show underneath the instructions: _"This will damn both the sacrificer and the sacrificee to eternal torture"_. It then shows all of their souls being sucked in to the back of Shadow, into the coffin where all of the souls she has taken and damned wait for her arrival, from the two boys she killed to Minion, Mr. Grimm and her parents. She then turns around while all of them approach her slowly, it then shows her looking up, before Mr. Grimm's hand grabs her as she closes her eyes, quickly fading to black)

 **Note: I just wanted to apologize for being late to this one I wasn't satisfied with it so I decided to edit it to make it better quality. I hope that you guys like this one too and of course if anyone wants to add constructive criticism I'm always for it.**


	19. Manslaughter

_**Prologue:**_

L..as….t…..t-time….he….esc….ap….ed….

(Shows the ending from Twisted Metal: Black, with Black then punching a wrecked car amongst a huge explosion before getting back into Manslaughter and driving away)

Heeeeee…..dis….app….ear...ed….for….a...while…

(Shows Black roaming around the city in the shadows before he hides away in a sewer pipe, sitting at a wall and staring before it suddenly cuts to black)

Bu..t...thi….s….yea….r….h..e...has….a-arrived….fo...r...par….t...tw.o

(Shows Calypso recruiting Mr. Grimm, Shadow, 12-Pak, Crazy 8, Dollface and then finally Junkyard Dog; before it cuts to Black walking through Harbor City before he looks at a poster advertising the Twisted Metal competition)

T...his…..i...s….ou..r….cha….n...ce….to….str-ri….ke…...

But…..o-of…..co….ur….se…..I….wasn….'t…..invi…..ted….

(Shows Calypso and guards in his blimp, looking down on the city before it quickly flashes to show Harbor City destroyed with the sky a dark orange before it quickly flashes back to show it in it's regular state. It then shows Black ripping the paper into shreds)

I…..de...cide-ed…..to.. ...my...se...l...f….an..yways…

(Shows Black getting in his truck and driving away into the darkness, ready to hunt down the competition and get to Calypso by any means necessary)

I'mmmmmm….coooooooommmmmmmiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg….CALYPSOOOOOOOOOOOOO….(It then quickly cuts to black)

 _ **Arenas:**_

Suburban Terror- ...Yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….wwwwwwwwwwwww oooooooooooooo...nnnnnn'tttttt…...eeeeeeesssssssssccccccappppppeeeee…..meeeeeeeeee

Junkyard- Noooooooooooothiing can harmm me….

Ghetto- I...do...n't…..kno…..w….wh...y...th….is...ha….ppe..ned….

Harbor Shopping Plaza- ...H...ow…..w….as…..I….Cre...a...ted...

Harbor City- K-k….ill...all….I...wan...t….is…..to….k-kill

Rooftops- On...e...way….fa...lll….

Stadium Slaughter- I….des...troy…..you…..on..ce….I...do…..it…...a...ga….in

 _ **Middle:**_

(Shows the final destruction of Minion, with Black looking at the wreckage in the stadium, crows fly over the fire)

I….wo...n….th...e...batt...le…..

(Shows Black walking towards Minion's wreckage, each stop seemingly shaking the ground enough to feel like an earthquake before finally standing over Minion's corpse)

An...d…..I…..mad….e….su..re….to….fi...nis..h..th...e...jo...b…

(Shows Black picking up Minion's body and crushing his entire skull within his hands where it unrealistically and somewhat comically explodes all over Black, who doesn't flinch the entire time before the beast drops Minion's body)

Th...en….th….e….voi...ce…..of…..m..y...ma...ke….r….ta...lk...ed….to….me

Sa...i...d….th….at….he….wa...s...pr….ou...d….an...d...tha….t….he…..cre….a...t.e.d….m..e...we..ll (Shows a fiery arena in what seems to be the pits of hell with a mysterious man in black experimenting on multiple winged creatures, dissecting them with a scalpel and putting in mysterious objects, all while smiling as blood splatters on him. In the background it shows a giant red demon with huge horns on a table as well as Black, whom the mysterious man looks over and smiles, proud of his creation.)

Th….at….he….wou…..ld….tr….y…...to….com...e….bac...k….f-fo...r...me…

(Shows two figures talking to each other while Black looks on, one being the mysterious man in black while the other is a man with a burnt face and red hair, who laughs manically as the man in black gets upset, before it cuts to the man about to cry and hugging Black)

An….d….th..at….I...wou….ld...acc...omp….an….y….th...e...ni..ce...man…Li...tt..l...e..di...d….I...kno….w...tha….t...he...wa...sn't….ni.c..e-e….aft...er..all (Black follows the mysterious burnt man into a portal only for them to walk out into a throne room in the middle of a garage somewhere, with a cage falling onto Black, who proceeds to try to bend the bars to no avail)

Un….ti….l…on...e….da...y…

(The mysterious man shows up to the cage, with burn marks on his face and devilishly smiling before smacking Black on the head a couple of times with no flinching whatsoever on Black's part)

H...e...to...ld….me...th….at….I...wa...s….requi...red...to...do...some...thing…

I….wa..s...gi….ven….a...sp….ec...ia...l….job….

(Black looks at a picture given to him, the picture is a bald Calypso with his left eye all black and sunken into itself, sitting on his throne from Twisted Metal: Black; before it pans over to the mysterious burned man smiling devilishly still speaking.)

I...w..as….to….go...to...so..m.e…...pl...ac...e...an...d...ki...ll...hi...m…

(Shows Black walking through another portal and landing in the middle of Midtown at a quarry somewhere, before it shows him killing a driver and stealing what eventually would become Manslaughter before it cuts to real time)

I...fin...all...y...rem...emb...er….I….mi..s.s…..my….ow..n..er….

(It shows Black in the present getting back into his truck, reving up the engine and looking into the mirror to show his face covered in the same mask with the zipper on top, red glowing eyes before it flashes back to show the mysterious man in black hugging his creation)

Ca...ly...pso….mus..t...di...e….It….i.s...m….y-y….on..l..y...cha...nc..e...of... ...iti...ng

(Shows Black driving away into the darkness to the next competition location, ready to continue killing in order to get the chance to kill Calypso once again)

 _ **Arenas II:**_

Railyard- I'm…..ba….ck…..

Death Port and Docks- C-cr..ea...ted…...to…..k..i..ll…..

Carnival of Darkness- ...If…...onl...y….h..e-e..kn...e…...w

SCenter- D...on'...t…..run….aw...ay….

Sewer- It'll….on….l..y….ma….kkee…..it….worse...

Prison Yard- Do..n't…...t-t-try….t...o...mak...e...it…..wo..rse...C-c-c….alyp...so...

Harbor Military Base- I...w.i..ll..ma..k..e..him….proud

Harbor City Airport- Run..r….un..run…...as...f...ast...as….u..can…...I'll…...sti..ll...ca...tch…..you

 _ **Ending:**_

CALYPS….OOOO… (It first shows Calypso panicking and preparing to leave, packing his bags and giving his men orders to shoot at the entrance to the blimp, ready to kill Black whenever he arrives; before it shows Black breaking through the top of the blimp, shooting down bullets at Calypso before he is finally crushed by the giant truck, which at this point looks fully destroyed)

I….F…..OU..ND….YOU….. (Guards start shooting at Black to no avail, bullets seemingly being absorbed into the monster's body but not doing any damage whatsoever before it shows Black crushing one guard's skull with his bare hands before smashing him into the ground and severing the man in half with the sheer force of being thrown to the ground before he sticks his fist through the other one's face, creating a giant hole)

Y…O….U….CAN….'T…...ES..CA...PE….ME (Shows Calypso preparing to escape by jumping out of the side door and into the actual city with a parachute when Black appears in front of the door, picks him up by the throat and drags him to propeller blades)

Goo….d….bye….. (He shoves Calypso's face into the propellers, emitting lots of blood as it smears all over Black's face, which brings a huge smile out of Black. All the sudden there is a loud noise, an explosion and then it shows the entire blimp crashing into the city, creating a giant explosion and then a crater)

(All the sudden, Black gets up and throws off the steel support beams that trapped him underneath the wreckage and walks out of the area, stomping as he goes along. It then shows a man clapping in the shadows, before he steps out of the shadows to reveal himself as Calypso, more specifically the Twisted Metal 1 version of Calypso)

"You did well…...very well….time to bring you back and honor the deal before everything falls apart…." (Shows the two walking and disappearing before the whole city is finally blown up one last time from the blimp damage, Calypso finally looks towards the screen)

I AM CALYPSO! AND I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL! (It then quickly cuts to black)


End file.
